Sadly Beautiful
by Onnza
Summary: Bella's been waiting for someone. When she finally finds her, how far is she willing to go for her and what will she do to keep her? Alice/Bella. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1 - The beginning

**Sadly Beautiful**

**This is my first proper attempt at a story, I've tried writing a couple before but they never really developed but I'm hoping this time, it'll work out better and turn into a proper story. Hope you enjoy reading this, please review, follow, etc. Enjoy. The next chapter's will be longer, I just wanted a shorter chapter to open up the story a bit. Thanks for reading.**

**It's not exactly a mount but it's what I thought you'd enjoy the most, forgive me for my awkwardness, this is for you Jaz because you mean so much to me, I'll continue to write these as long as you enjoy them and will be always be here for you. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One - Only the beginning**

I hated being the center of attention, everyone staring at me and whispering quietly, it was always worst at my old school in the canteen, now here. I hated it. It was my first day of my new high school in the shitty, rainy town that in a moment of stupidity, I had agreed to come to, to please my Renee.

I turned to see a girl walking towards me surrounded by a gaggle of giggling girls. I was nervous and my palms were sweating furiously but I couldn't let look nervous, I didn't want to alienate myself on the first day. They approached slowly, seeming to lose confidence the closer they came to me.

The 'leader' of the group stepped forward and shyly introduced herself as "Jessica" before hesitantly inviting me to join them. Relieved at being accepted so quickly, I eagerly accepted and followed sheepishly to a table that I could only assume was their 'designated' table and slowly sat down with them and they all introduced themselves.

The moment I had sat down they all turned to me and stares, like I was an animal in the zoo and placed conveniently for their enjoyment. I met the stares and hesitantly began to introduce myself and tell them my story about leaving my mother and her boyfriend so they could be happy... They stared at me blankly as if someone else's happiness had never entered their minds, except for one girl sitting at the corner of the table, she introduced herself as "Angela" when she saw me looking.

I knew I would like this girl, just from the brief conversation I'd had with her. I was distracted by Jessica and Mike talking excitedly about a trip to the a local beach he was organizing. From this brief conversation I knew that Jessica 'liked' Mike and he was blissfully unaware, I smiled to myself at his awkwardness.

Mike turned to me and nervously asked "I know you're new and probably want some time to settle in and everything, but would you want to come to the beach with us?"

I saw Jessica basically seething with anger beside him and I realised I'd have to be diplomatic. "Yeah sure it sounds like fun, I don't want to get in the way of you and Jess though, I can see there's something there." I was quite impressed by my answer, I'd never had much practice with relationships at my old school and am seriously unprepared for a small town.

Her expression changed in an instant and I knew she was silently thanking me, I discreetly made eye contact and winked. She chuckled quietly and I knew we'd be friends, albeit not close ones. Everyone became animated, talking about the trip and excited that I'd be coming, I wasn't sure why it's not like I'm involved much and they barely know me but I was content to let them be excited.

I was staring absent mindedly at the apple I was holding in my hand, wondering why a sense of unease washed through me, followed instantly by an aura of calm. I looked up and was instantly stunned by the five people who had gracefully walked, closer to floating than walked, into the room.

The first one of them to sit down was massive, easily the biggest of the five, he was pure muscle and I could see them bulging even from across the room. The second had her arm wrapped around his waist and looked like Aphrodite reincarnated, she was so beautiful that I couldn't think of an apt enough word to describe her. The two males sat down next, the larger of the two sat down first, his ruffled, untidy bronze hair fell unevenly across his forehead, emphasising his beautiful eyes with the shadows they cast. The last male sat down, his face was etched with pain, his eyes like pools of anguish. I was seeing this from afar, I could only imagine the suffering I'd see in his face if I got closer.

The common traits they shared was the unnatural grace, the perfect features and the confidence that was oozing out of them. I was about to turn and ask Jessica who they were when I realized I'd missed one. I scanned the room looking for her, I quickly spotted her standing apart from her family and staring intently in this direction. I got my first proper look at her and was captivated. The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. I stared in awe of her extreme beauty, despite the blonde goddess and the other three images of perfection sitting at the table near her, she was the most attractive by far.

I found myself mentally tracing her body, starting with her cute 'bed hair' look, moving to her slender neck, imagining my fingers running softly down until I reached her collar bone. I visualized myself planting soft kisses across it, my hands running down her soft chest, reaching for her, needing her... Why am I thinking these thoughts?! I've never thought things like this for anyone, let alone another girl!

Angela snapped me out of my thoughts and curiously asked, "Why is Alice Cullen staring at you?"

I looked up confused, "Who are the Cullens?"

She laughed lightly, "The five images of perfection who just walked in, and one of them is staring at you!" The only thing I found myself thinking was, Alice... My Alice. I silenced this thought instantly, my imagination was running wild today and I couldn't find myself thinking things like this, it would only end up in rejection, humiliation and an intense agony in the pit of my stomach that I was very familiar with.

"I really don't know, maybe I did something?" I replied anxiously. Alice chose this moment to make eye contact with me and grinned wildly, before winking and taking her seat.

The rest of lunch passed quickly, I lost track of the conversation and found myself nodding along and throwing 'mmhms' in whenever a response was needed from me. I was subtly sneaking glances at the table the Cullen's were occupying, trying to get more glimpses of Alice. If I kept this up then by the time I'd graduated I'd be able to watch anyone I wanted without attracting any attention.

By the time lunch ended I could think of nothing else but petite little Alice, my Alice. I mentally scolded myself for thinking that again, telling myself that it would be the last time that I thought that. I made my way slowly to my lesson, Mike standing faithfully beside me and Jessica stomping off in the distance.

I sighed internally, I'm going to have to set Mike straight so that Jessica would know that I didn't like him that way. Of course she'd presume that there's someone else, not once thinking Alice. Mike directed me to the biology room and looked annoyed that he couldn't sit next to me, and grudgingly taking his seat. The teacher gestured for me to go to him, he stood me in front of the class and made me introduce myself.

I blushed furiously and tried to walk as quickly as I could towards the only avalible seat, I tripped over my feet and dropped my books. A small figure lent down next to me and started to pick my books up, I was surprised and thanked her quickly before taking my seat next to her. I sat there for a minute before I realised I was sitting next to Alice and sneaked a quick look at her. She was sitting as far away from me as possible, practically shrinking away from me. Her hands were clenched into fists and she looked agitated. Her brilliant golden eyes were looking around frantically before they setteled on mine.

I smiled shyly trying to appear as friendly, and desireable, as possible. Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly and practically ran as fast as she could out of the room.

Rejection washed through me, I tried to gather my thoughts and spent the rest of the lesson with my head in hands, close to crying. I know it's ridiculous, I've never said a word to her but she has this much power over me...

Biology ended and before I even had a chance to move, Mike was balanced on the end of my table. "So... I think Alice likes you" he joked.

I stared icly at him, "Mike, I'm not in the mood. Why don't you go and find Jessica?" Before I could hear his reply, I quickly walked past him and out of the door. I walked quickly, head low, to the parking lot and climbed in the truck that Charlie had brought me. In my tense state the roar from the engine made me jump and I took a minute to calm down before I drived, worried about my safety.

I drove out of the parking lot, eager to get as far away as I could from the school. Before I had a chance to get off of the campus, I saw someone standing on the side of the road, trying to get my attention.

I squinted and made out the figure of Jake, a friend on mine from when I used to come to visit Charlie. I slowed down and stopped at the side of the road, he opened the door and climbed in.

"I thought I recognised this old thing, working alright haha?"

"It's brilliant, thanks for selling it to Charlie Jake! I'll drop you off on the way home, I'm not in a great mood so if you don't mind I'd rather spend some time alone and no, I don't want to talk about it."

We drove in silence and I dropped him off, waving goodbye. I sped home and quickly shut the door. I sighed, alone at last, before I lay down on the kitchen floor and cried at the images of Alice floating around my head.


	2. Chapter 2 - You only disappear

**Sadly Beautiful**

**I want to take the time to thanks everyone who read the last chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed it. At least I assume you enjoyed it if you're reading this... The story is going to be fairly slow paced but the Alice/Bella 'action' is coming, be patient. I think I corrected all the spelling mistakes in this chapter, if not just ignore them and try to enjoy the story. Please review, etc if you enjoyed.**

**I read some of the reviews for the last chapter and a few of you suggested a beta reader, I didn't have time to ask this chapter, but for the following ones I'll try and make sure that happens.**

**Dedicated once again to Jaz, no cute note this time. Just enjoy haha.**

**Chapter two - You only disappear**

I stayed in this position for hours, releasing all the emotion I'd been feeling through the day through my tears. When I finally got up I felt less weighed down by emotions, almost as though the tears inside of me physically weighed me down.

I realised that I'd have to do something to keep my mind occupied, otherwise I'd drive myself crazy with my anxiety. I decided to try and keep myself busy by cooking Charlie dinner. I spent a long time looking at various ingredients before deciding it was a lost cause and phoned for a pizza.

As I sat on the table waiting for Charlie and the pizzas, I let my wind wander to the biology lesson this afternoon and cringed in self disgust instantly. I've thought of nothing else but her and the only reaction I had was loathing and a desire to get away, so much so that she practically ran out of lesson. Bella snap out of this, I mentally told myself.

I heard a sharp wrap at the door, knowing Charlie wouldn't knock I assumed it was the pizzas, I stood up and opened the door before letting out a sharp gasp. I was staring face to face with one of the Cullens, I wasn't sure which one it was though.

"I know we've never spoken but I'm Edward, I thought it would be best if I came and explained the situation with my sister. Do you mind if I come in?"

I struggled for a moment to string together a coherent sentence but eventually managed to choke out, "If it's important then I guess it wouldn't be a problem..."

He beamed and walked past me, quickly taking a seat at the kitchen table. Not sure how to proceed, I followed him and took a set opposite. I waited patiently for him to begin, he seemed to be having difficulty wording the 'situation with Alice.'

He began hesitantly, "Firstly, I just want to say that Alice doesn't have a problem with you, even if it seemed that way. She's not very well and had to get out of lesson quickly and probably won't be in school for a while." I stared blankly trying to digest this information, he seemed to realise I was having difficulty so he continued. "She just wanted me to let you know so you didn't get the wrong idea about her behavior and she asked me if you'd help her catch up at some point."

I nodded quickly and he told me he had to go and take care of Alice, I waved him goodbye as his shiny silver volvo pulled out of my drive. Seconds after his car was out of sight, Charlie pulled up in his police cruiser. I was thankful that Edward has chosen that moment to leave, I was dreading explaining Edwards presence to him. He walked quickly to the door and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, how was your first day?" He asked tentatively.

"It was good, I made a few friends and everyone was really friendly." He smiled warmly, evidently pleased I'd enjoyed my first day and would continue to live with him. As strained as our relationship had been in the past, I loved Charlie and was pleased that I could make him happy by living here.

"Oh dad, I know I agreed to do food duty but I ordered a pizza because I was tired, I hope you don't mind." He shrugged, clearly not bothered and distracted by the prospect of a 'game' on the T.V.

The pizza arrived and we both ate in silence. That was one of the good things about living with Charlie, we both didn't feel the need to fill silences. As well as the fact that Charlie left early and got back late, it was like living on my own which was welcomed. I quickly excused myself after dinner and hurried upstairs.

I lay on my bed exhausted, I turned off my light and lay there thinking about my first day and all the people I had met. I thought about Angela, Jessica and Mike and all the other friends I'd made. Then I thought of the Cullens, well one of the Cullens. With the images of her face in my mind I slept, distracted by the rain I slept badly until my dreaming began.

I dreamt of a meadow there was nothing significant about the place but it was untouched by humans, it belonged to nature and only nature. That was until a figure stepped into the meadow, she was small and pale and her body screamed perfection. She spotted me quickly and ran towards me.

She was so fast that my eyes couldn't follow her, unnaturally fast. She almost reappeared a few steps in front of me, her golden eyes darkening. She lowered into a stance that I'd seen leopards on the documentry channel go into before they pounced. She opened her mouth slightly, showing her teeth and hissing.

She suddenly leapt, I felt her hit into my chest and I was thrown to the ground. She wrapped her arm under me before I hit the ground. I expected her to bite me or attack me but what she did surprised me even more.

She slowly lent in and kissed me softly, her lips massaging mine. The kiss suddenly increased in tempo and she was kissing me furiously her tongue entering my mouth, dominating me. This continued for a few minutes, growing more and more passionate until it suddenly stopped.

I heard Charlie come into my room, I quickly looked at the time on the clock. Damn it, I'm late... I dressed and showered quickly, I skipped breakfast and ran outside to my truck.

I drove quickly to school, pushing my old truck to the limit. When I got there I frantically looked for a parking space, I realized in horror that the only one left was next to a shiny silver volvo, one I was only too familiar with. I parked there, deciding it wasn't worth being even later by looking for a different one.

I ran as fast as I could but not fast enough to risk falling over, even though the floor was smooth and only a trip hazard to people like me. I got to my first lesson, biology, and quickly opened the door. Thankfully the teacher wasn't here yet so I could slip in unnoticed, taking my normal seat. I was thankful that Alice wasn't here today so I didn't have to loath my entire being while she tried to give me the biggest berth possible. I also missed her, I'd never even spoken a word to her and she had this much power over me...

Biology passed quickly and I found myself in the canteen sitting in between Ben and Angela. I wasn't concentrating fully and was confused when Angela suddenly turned to me.

"Do you think it's a good idea Bella?" She asked sincerely, smiling sweetly.

I looked at her confused and mumbled apologetically, "Sorry Ang, I wasn't really paying attention, do you mind repeating it?"

She looked at me concerned "Are you okay, you seem off? We were just talking about doing the beach trip this weekend and Mike wondered if you still wanted to come."

I smiled and told her I was fine and that I'd make sure that I was there. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward gesturing at me. This didn't go unnoticed by Jessica who immediately turned to Lauren and whispered frantically.

"I uh better go see what he wants" I said lamely, before standing up and walking over to him. I was conscious of all the stares I was getting from my friends and tried not to trip or embarrass myself. Edward motioned to an empty table and I followed behind him and sat opposite him.

"Hey Bella, Alice wanted me to ask you on her behalf if you'd want to do something with her, shopping or something? She wanted me to tell you that if you did she'd be in the parking lot waiting."

Alice wanted to see me... Alice the image of pure perfection wanted to spend time with me. I was elated, no euphoric, there weren't even words strong enough to describe this feeling.

"Of course I'll see Alice Edward, if you could pass that along to her it'd be great. I'll meet her after school." I was surprised I managed to keep my voice level and sound coherent.

"That's great, she'll be thrilled. Anyway, I think Emmet wants me so I'll see you another time." I nodded my goodbye and made my way back to 'my' table.

The moment I sat down everyone in the table turned and stared at me. Jessica spoke first, "What did Edward want with you?" I didn't miss the venom in her voice when she said 'you' probably jealous of the fact that Edward had never taken any interest in you.

"He just wanted to ask a quick question Jess, no big deal" I replied angrily. Angela looked at me in shock, I think she was surprised that I had spoken to Jess like that.

She pushed the issue pertinaciously, "Well he's never asked anyone to sit with him before, so it must have been pretty important." I felt anger boiling in my stomach and was about to reply with a sarcastic comment but was cut off by Angela.

"Hey Jess, maybe you should go sit with Mike, there's a seat free?" I threw her a thankful glance and she spotted it and subtly nodded. Jessica jumped on the oppitunity and went to sit with Mike. Angela stood up and took the seat next to me.

"Oh my god. I'm so thankful Ang, you have no idea!" I sincerely told her. She shrugged nonchalantly, giving me a curious look.

"So what did Edward want, sorry if I'm overstepping my place or something I'm just curious?' she asked nervously. I smiled at her.

"He just asked me on Alice's behalf if I wanted to do something after school. I just didn't want Jessica to know anything, I don't trust that girl..." She nodded in agreement just as the bell sounded.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I was thankful the day was over. I made my way slowly out of PE, flashing a girl I hit with a ball a sheepish grin and opening the door. I practically skipped my way to the parking lot, excited at the prospect of a day with Alice. I tripped twice on the way out and a few people around me grinned and a few laughed but that didn't bother me, nothing could in the mood I was in.

I stepped out of the doors and scanned the parking lot. I looked at the silver volvo, expecting to see Alice there but not spotting her. I turned to my truck and didn't see her there either. Just before I was about to give up, I spotted a crowd of boys surrounding a car, I made my way past them and saw a yellow Porsche. Alice I thought.

She saw me and waved, inviting me over. She whispered in my ear, "Sorry about the car, I couldn't resist bringing it, are you ready for a girls day out?" I nodded, not trusting my speech because of our closeness.

She opened the passenger door for me, ignoring the various glances and stares from the surrounding boys, I climbed inside.


	3. Chapter 3 - The fear

**Sadly Beautiful**

**Thanks to everyone who enjoyed the last chapters and thank you for being patient with the Alice/Bella situation. I'm making sure to add dreams and slight teasing but I promise the real 'stuff' will happen soon. If you'd please review, favourite, follow etc. I love reading them and it makes it feel like it's worth writing this story. I'd just like to point out that I'll be try and make sure that there are no grammar or spelling mistakes in the stories from this point. I decided that it was time to add some 'action' between Bella and Alice that wasn't a dream but it's just a taste of things to come.**

**Oh and if anyone was wondering, I name my chapters after songs I like at that moment that vaguely link with the chapter. So if you see a chapter called 'Gangam style' or something then you know why, kidding of course but don't read too much into the chapter names.**

**Once again dedicated to Jaz. This chapter is more for you than the last ones, I made sure to include things that I know you wanted to see and have tried my absolute hardest writing this. I really hope you enjoy, your opinion means so much to me, especially on these stories so I really hope you like it. The lesbian action that I know you can't wait to see is coming, patience haha.**

**I hope everyone reading this enjoys.**

**Chapter three - The fear**

I climbed onto the plush leather seats with an apprehensive feeling. I'd agreed to a 'girls' day out with someone I'd never spoken to, who I was pretty confident loved shopping, which I hated. Regardless of this, I was excited and couldn't wait to get away from the crowds of people so it would be just the two of us.

I know it was stupid and that she would probably never feel the same way about me but I hoped, like a girl in love I hoped. I was confident in this thought, I did love Alice... Perhaps I'd known this from the moment I'd seen her and didn't want to allow myself to think this because of what it meant. I was a lesbian.

I was sitting here thinking to myself that I loved someone I'd never spoken to, how did my life come to this? Although this is stupid and I know it is, it feels right. For the first time since I'd seen her, I felt a sense of peace, almost like the realisation that I loved her had gotten rid of all the stress I'd been feeling for the past few days. I'd never thought about another girl like this but I guess I'd just been waiting for the right person to come along, to meet my Alice... My Alice, I liked that.

Of course I was getting ahead of myself, just because I knew how I felt didn't in anyway mean that she felt the same way and I felt worry and sadness creeping upon me. I quickly silenced these worries, trying to focus on enjoying the rest of the day before I went to my room and cried myself to sleep at the rejection I'd just given myself in my mind.

"So Alice, what made you decide to do this?" I asked nervously.

She laughed and looked at me, "I just wanted to get to know you better Bella, I think we could be good friends Bella." Her voice was soft and sweet. I was probably imagining it but I heard an edge creep into her voice on the word 'good.' I was probably imagining it but I still wondered what it meant.

I laughed and smiled at her, "I'm sure we can Alice, I like you already." She beamed at this, her smile of course made me smile. When she was happy I was happy. "So what's the plan for today then Alice?"

She smiled sweetly at me, "Well I thought we could do some clothes shopping and then get a meal or something?" I gulped when she mentioned shopping.

"Uuh Alice I don't know about clothes shop"

She cut me off, holding a finger to my lips. Her fingers were icy cold and felt fucking amazing against my skin, I felt myself growing uncomfortable even with this brief contact. Imagine how I'd feel if her lips were pressed against mine, for real not in a dream.

"Bella, you're already in the car. As far as I'm concerned you're mine." The same edge crept into her voice and I shivered at the thought of me being hers. The strange thing was, I liked the thought of belonging to her.

"Alright Alice you're the boss, I'm yours." I tried to imitate the edge that she put into her voice, I'm sure I didn't do it justice but it's the thought that counts. Her huge grin got even bigger and I couldn't help but flash her the same smile, although I'm sure it looked better on her, most things would.

She pulled out of the parking lot, ignoring the crowd of people gathered around the car and began to speed down the road. She really was speeding, I peeked at the speedometer and it was itching past 110.

"Don't agree with the speed limits?" I commented dryly.

"Of course not silly, they're only there for people who don't have porches." She winked as she said this and I couldn't help giggling at her childishness. She reached over and turned on her i-pod, the car was filled with classical music and I couldn't help feeling completely relaxed.

"I hope you don't mind, I like listening to music while I drive." She gave me a warm smile as she said this.

"Alice it's your car, you can do whatever you want." I smiled to myself, maybe I was pushing it now but maybe she felt the same way. No don't let yourself hope, just enjoy the day out. She started chuckling but didn't comment.

We continued in silence for the rest of the journey but it wasn't an awkward silence, we were both just content to sit there and listen to the beautiful music. When we finally arrived in Port Angeles I was feeling extremely relaxed, probably not the best mood to be in before a shopping trip but I couldn't help myself, the music was just too incredible.

Before we got out of the car, I had to ask what the song was called. "Alice, I don't recognise the piece, what's it called?" I asked shyly.

"I hadn't named it, do you like it though?" She replied nonchalantly.

I gaped at her, "You made this!? Alice you're absolutely incredible, this is perfect." She chuckled at me and climbed out of the car, opening my door a few seconds later. She wrapped her arm around mine and pulled me gently along, I wasn't sure if this was to keep me from running or just a gesture of friendship.

"So Bella, where should we start?" She didn't wait for an answer and grinned mischievously at me before pulling me into a random store and began throwing clothes at me. I gasped and tried to complain but she wasn't hearing any of it. She pointed to the changing room and gestured for me to go and change. I pouted, hoping she'd change her mind.

She walked up to me and held out her arms like she was going to take the clothes from me but at the last second grabbed me by the waist and dragged me to the changing rooms. "Bella, I'm not moving until you've tried all the clothes on!"

This continued for a few hours until we finally stopped. I was weighed down from the bags of shopping I was carrying and my stomach was growling loudly. Alice looked at me and looked apologetic, "I'm sorry Bella, we'll go and get food now."

"Thanks Alice, I've had a lot of fun tonight even if I put up a fuss, can I quickly stop at a bookstore before we eat?" She shrugged so I gently grabbed her cold hand to an almost empty bookstore.

I started looking through the shelves, trying to find something I liked. I made my way to the back and we were surrounded by shelves of books, the women behind the counter counted see us and we couldn't see her.

I spotted Bram Stoker's Dracula on a shelf above me, I reached for it but couldn't quite reach it. "Uh Alice I know you're smaller than me but if I give you a boost can you grab Dracula for me?" She smiled and made her way towards me.

She walked towards me and stood in front of me, waiting. I tentatively wrapped my arms around her waist and lifted her as high as I could. She started giggling and grabbed the book, she leaned over to hand it to me and stiffened. Her eyes seemed to darken and she edged closer to me.

She started growling, "Bella... My Bella, the things I could do to you." Just like my dream she coiled into a crouch, this time she didn't wait and jumped at me, knocking me backwards. I landed roughly on the floor and Alice was on top of me, straddling me.

She leaned in and roughly kissed my face, her tongue trying to force entry but I was too shocked to comply. She leaned back, "Bella you're mine, you'll do exactly what I want." She growled angrily.

I tried to stand up but she roughly forced me down, snarling and growling angrily. I'd had dreams of this and played this situation in my head countless times, and now I'm trying to fight it? I felt my resolve crumble and she leaned back into me.

Her lips crushed into mine again, my mouth fell open and her tongue took the opportunity to enter my mouth. Her tongue gently caressed mine and I felt a moan leave my lips, she only growled in response.

Her lips left mine and planted soft kisses on my neck before reaching my pulse point, she quickly sucked it and another small moan left my mouth and again she only growled in reply. Her hands traveled down my body and landed roughly on my breasts, I couldn't help the whimper that left my mouth.

"Take the top off now!" She hissed at me. I reached for the buttons with shaking hands but I couldn't undo them, she growled in frustration and ripped the shirt from my body, leaving me in a bra, which she quickly tore away. I tried to cover myself but she roughly grabbed my wrists and pinned them either side of me.

Alice's pressed her tiny body against mine and slipped a thigh between mine and start rubbing it against me, I moaned again but was silenced by her mouth furiously attacking mine. Before I could stop myself I cupped her arse and pulled her closer to me.

She mover her hands closer to my chest but suddenly stiffened out, falling on top of me. I looked into her eyes worried but I was met with a blank stare, I was really starting to worry now. She relaxed and smiled at me before she stood up and handed me my shirt, I was confused by what had happened but then I realised. She didn't want me...

Rejection flooded through me and I almost broke down into tears but the look on her face stopped me. She looked just as upset as I was.

"Bella, I don't know what came over me, I'm so so sorry. Please forgive me?" I smiled at her and gestured for us to leave, not trusting my voice to not betray the hurt I was feeling.

"Alice, do you mind if we just skip dinner tonight, I'm not really feeling up to it tonight." I mumbled awkwardly. She just nodded at me and opened the car door for me. She climbed into her side a second later and we sped off. The speedometer slipped past 140 but I didn't comment, at least I was getting home faster.

She dropped me off and I waved goodbye, holding bags and bags of clothes that I hadn't wanted and was too disgusted to look at now. I called goodnight to Charlie and trudged upstairs, dumping my bags on my floor and climbing into bed, not bothering to change.

I lay there for a few minutes before the tears came, I cried until I was sure I had no tears left. Then I cried some more. I'm not sure how long this went on for but I eventually managed to get to sleep.

I dreamt of Alice, again.

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and I hope I wasn't too fast paced with the Bella/Alice action. I'm trying to make this a long story but I didn't want to go too long without at least some 'affection' between the two of them. If you enjoyed or have any suggestions please review/favourite etc. I'll probably try and do one chapter a day, maybe less depending on my mood.**

**I tried to include some 'sexy possessive growling' for you Jaz, I hope you enjoyed and that your auditions went well, you deserve to do great :).**


	4. Chapter 4 - You only love

**Sadly Beautiful**

**I think this chapter is probably going to be shorter than the last few, just getting a few details out of the way before the 'fun' can start. As always, reviews are much appreciated, I love reading them and they mean a lot to me.**

**Thanks for sticking with this, enjoy.**

**Chapter four - You Only Love**

I woke up screaming, I couldn't remember the dream I'd just had but I was pretty confident it involved Alice. Alice... I immediately began to loathe every being of my self. I must have done it wrong or I probably wasn't attractive enough for her.

Seconds before I was about to break down and cry, Charlie came in looking worried.

"I heard you screaming, are you okay" He asked frantically.

I smiled and shrugged it off, "Nightmare." He looked relieved and flashed me a warming smile. I stood up and got ready for school, having a quick shower and throwing together an outfit with the bundles of new clothes I'd acquired. Thank god it's friday, I don't think I could take the stares from the Cullen table for an entire school week. At least I could have the whole weekend to myself.

I moaned in realisation, I promised to go to the beach at the weekend. I sighed in frustration but decided not cancel, it was probably good to have a distraction from my brooding thoughts on Alice.

I skipped breakfast and quickly walked to my truck, eager to get to the distraction that school would present. I was feeling apprehensive about seeing Alice though, I knew I had to have a conversation with her but I was worried about the rejection that I would surely receive. I silenced these thoughts quickly, I didn't want to turn up to school crying.

I quickly took my usual parking spot, opposite the volvo, and made my way to the first lesson of the day, biology. I walked into the room quickly, worried and excited to see Alice. I was disappointed when her seat was empty, she was probably just avoiding me because of yesterday. I swore quietly in frustration.

"That's not very lady like language Bella." I span around to see Alice standing there looking amused and something else I couldn't pinpoint, nervous maybe.

"Alice, I'm so glad to see you! I think that we need to have a conversation about yesterday" She nodded along and I just continued, "Maybe at lunch, we could sit on our own table and talk about it?" She nodded in agreement and we both took our seats.

I was itching for a chance to speak to Alice but the teacher was talking loudly and I couldn't find a good opportunity to start a conversation, so I sat in silence for the entire lesson. When the bell rang Alice was out of her seat instantly and at the door a second later, but unusually, she turned around and smiled at me before walking out.

It felt good knowing that things didn't seem to bad between us. They would probably get worse at lunch but I wasn't going to dwell on that, I'd just get past the next two lessons and try and focus.

The next lessons, History and Spanish, passed extremely slowly and I was grateful when the final bell rung. I was first out of the door, moving as fast as I could to the canteen.

When I made it into the room, I was one of the first people there. I quickly scanned the room and saw Alice sitting at a small table in the northern corner of the room. She spotted me and gestured for me to come and sit with here. I walked slowly to the table, not wanting to embarrass myself by tripping before we had a serious conversation.

I sat down and Alice nudged a tray full of food towards me. I smiled gratefully and quickly began eating, not noticing what I was putting into my mouth, staring only at her face. She was the first to break the silence.

"Look Bella about yesterday, I don't make a habit of throwing myself at my friends, or anyone for that matter. I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable and I promise it won't happen again..."

When she finished I tried to compose my face so she wouldn't see how disappointed I was when she said it wouldn't happen again. I smiled nervously.

"It was a surprise but I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel amazing... For me anyway, it didn't seem the it did to you." I forced the last part out, hoping the pain in my voice wasn't too evident. Alice pursed her lips and looked troubled, she hesitated for a few minutes and I waited patiently.

"Bella this isn't good for you, us being friends is bad for you. I can't allow myself to be the reason for you getting hurt, I can't do this. She didn't wait for my reply she just stood up and walked quickly out of the room. I sat there staring at the tray of food and wishing I could disappear.

Rejection washed through me, I knew if I stayed here then I'd break down and cry so reluctantly I stood up and walked over to my usual table. There was a seat next to Jessica but I sat down next to Angela.

Angela was much easier to talk to and was a genuinely cared which was the polar opposite of Jessica. I smiled at Angela and she didn't push the issue or ask about Alice and I which I was thankful for. Everyone was discussing the beach trip that was scheduled for tomorrow so I didn't have to join in very often, just occasionally adding a 'Mhmm' whenever I felt it was appropriate.

The bell rang and I made my way slowly to my last two lessons, Mike walked faithfully along beside me. I really had to straighten this out with him, the looks Jessica is giving me. I was reminded of the phrase, 'if looks could kill.' He asked me for the fourth time today if I was still coming tomorrow and I bit down on my sarcastic reply and just nodded.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and before I knew it I was sitting on the drive, not wanting to go inside just yet. I stayed in the car for hours just thinking about the conversation I'd had with Alice and wishing things had gone differently. They could have been a lot worse though. I finally rose from the seat, knowing that Charlie would be home soon so It'd probably be a good time to start dinner.

I spent another hour preparing dinner, losing myself in the various ingredients and techniques, not even noticing what I was cooking. I was just trying to distract my, tired and overworked brain.

Charlie came home just as I finished, I smiled warmly and gestured for him to take a seat. We both ate in silence and just enjoyed the food. I told Charlie about my plans for the beach tomorrow before retiring to bed, needing a rest after the stressful day.

I stripped and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the lack of any Bella/Alice 'action' but I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. This chapter was more of a filler so that the next chapter makes more sense and has more details to go along with it. I hope you enjoyed, reviews and favourites are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Under the same sun

**Sadly Beautiful**

**Thanks for all the reviews and whatnot, I'm sorry for the lack of anything remotely interesting last chapter but it was needed for this one. Hopefully after this one Alice and Bella can start growing closer, just need to set the scene for vampires. Be patient and make sure to review and favourite, it's extremely motivational. I've done a lot of writing in a short amount of time but after this weekend I'm probably going to stick to a chapter a day, or every two days. Sorry if that's too long but with school and whatnot it'd be hard to continue at this pace. Next chapter there will be a 'sex' scene between Bella and Alice.**

**I'm glad you enjoyed chapter three Jaz, I hope my promise of 'possessive sexy growling' was up to your very high standards and good luck with your fan fiction, I'm sure it'll be amazing.**

**I hope everyone enjoys, I'm working really hard to make a good story.**

**Chapter four - Under the same sun**

I woke wearily and glanced at the alarm clock, it was only 8.24am so I still had a few hours but I decided to get up anyway. I had a quick shower and brushed my teeth before trying to think of a suitable outfit to wear. I deliberated for a while but finally decided on a jeans and a simple t-shirt with a navy sweater over the top. I was probably under dressed but I didn't want to spend any longer looking through clothes.

I walked downstairs and poured cereal into a bowl and ate slowly, one cheerio at a time. This took over half an hour but I still had time to spare, so I slowly washed the bowl up and cleaned the kitchen.

When enough time had passed that I could leave and not be ridiculously early, I walked out the door and got into my truck. I was so tense from my first week that the roar of the truck made me jump, I laughed at myself and drove to Mike's parents hiking store. I got there slightly early but Mike was already outside waiting for people.

I climbed out of my truck and he ran to greet me, pulling me tightly into a hug. I was definitely going to have to set him straight and soon. I saw Jess seething and whispering furiously to Lauren. He let go of me and I give him a wide berth before walking over to the group before Mike addressed everybody.

"Alright guys, I think this is everyone so if you just want to take a seat in one of the cars and we'll head off." He grinned widely and walked towards me. "Hey Bells, do you want to sit next to me in the front?"

I sighed internally in frustration, "It's Bella Mike, and I'm going to sit with Angela but why don't you ask Jess if she wants to sit with you?" I didn't give him time to reply, I walked past him quickly and took the place that Angela had saved for me. I threw her a grateful look and she smiled in reply.

There were lots of us crammed into a tight space, so I wasn't required to make conversation because of the amount of people already talking. So I sat in silence wondering how bad this was going to be and whether I could make a run for it when the car stopped. My thoughts continued like this until we got to the area of the beach that we'd be sitting at.

I climbed out of the car and sat down on one of the four logs surrounding a fire area, Mike turned to me eagerly.

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" I shook my head and he grinned before lighting the wood.

"Oh my god it's so blue."

"The salt does that to it, it's beautiful."

I didn't reply, I was too engrosed by the flickering blue flames. I felt Mike sit next to me. After a few moments he yawned and I felt his arm drape across my shoulder. Is this seriously happening, did he actually pull that fucking cheesy move?

"Mike, what do you think you're doing?" I hissed angrily. He looked surprised and removed his arm, before he could stutter out an apology I stood up and moved to the other bench. I caught Jess's eye and she looked surprised. I sat next to her and whispered in her ear.

"I've never liked Mike like that and never will. You should go for it with him, I'll try and keep the boundaries clear." She smiled at me, the first genuine smile she'd ever given me and I knew that things would be easier between us.

We stayed like this for a few hours, just talking between ourselves, before some of the local kids from the reservation turned up and started handing food out. One of them took the seat next to me.

"Hey Bella, it's Jake but I doubt you remember me." He said nervously.

"Yeah I remember, I used to come to yours and play with your sisters." I smiled at the memory and Jake and I talked about old times for a while before I heard Lauren from across the fire.

"Bella did you invite Edward Cullen here today" She sneered at me. Before I had time to answer I was interrupted by one of the locals, he was tall and looked our age.

"The Cullens don't come here." He said it with such authority that it was clear the conversation was over. I was curious and wanted to find out more about this.

"Jake, why don't the Cullens come here?" I asked curiously. He looked at me and gestured to an old tree trunk on the beach, I nodded and we stood up and slowly walked over. I ignored the stares and the snide remarks I was sure Lauren would be making.

We sat down on the log and looked at each other.

"Do you like scary stories?" He said ominously.

"I love them!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from and how we got here? Our tribe I mean"

"Not really" I admitted sheepishly.

"There are stories about the cold ones, according to the legend my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.

I smiled, encouraging him.

"My great-grandfather was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemy of our people, our ancestors. The cold ones are traditionally our enemy but this pack that came to our territory was different. They didn't hunt the same as the rest of their kind and they promised they weren't dangerous to our tribe."

I asked curiously, "if they aren't a danger to humans then why are they not allowed on the land?" I tried to sound like I was only interested in the story, not trying to decide what Alice was.

I tried to keep my voice casual, like I was just enjoying the story. "So how does this fit in with the Cullens? Did they come afterwards or something?"

"No." He paused for dramatic effect. "They are the same ones."

I felt a shocked and fearful expression come onto my face. I think Jake assumed it was because of his story telling because he continued with renewed enthusiasm.

"There are more of them now, a new female and male but the rest of them are the same. Carlise and the rest of the family were here before and then they left, coming back later to avoid suspicion.

"And what actually are the Cullens?" I asked frightened. He smiled darkly and paused before answering.

"Blood drinkers, lost souls, vampires. "

I gasped and Jacob laughed before gesturing for us to leave. I walked back to the campfire and everyone was packing up to leave and I got ready to get in the van with everyone else. Before Jacob stopped me.

"Bella, do you want a lift back in the car I've build? It'll probably more comfortable than the cramped van." I smiled at him and nodded. He gently tugged me along to his car. I waved goodbye to Mike and Ang and climbed inside.

We drove in silence back to my house, Jacob had been plenty of times with Billy so he knew the way almost as well as I did. We pulled up outside the house and Jacob opened my door and helped me out. We walked towards the door but he stopped me.

"Bella I had a nice time tonight, I hoped you liked my stories." He smiled deeply and I nodded enthusiastically then he took me by surprise. He leaned in, grabbed my face and kissed me. He wasn't gentle and his kisses were rough and painful against my face.

I tried to shove him off of me but that only excited him further. His hands grabbed my breasts roughly and I felt a scream building in my throat. Suddenly his body wasn't pressed against mine and his hands weren't touching me.

I looked up and he was flying through the air. At first I was confused but then I saw Alice in a predatory crouch, snarling and growling. She pounced at Jacob and pinned him to the ground. Her growling was deafening, even from this distance.

"If you ever fucking touch my Bella again, my fucking Bella... God help me I'll rip this disgusting, filthy head off your shoulders."

I walked up to Alice slowly, I was taking my time so that I didn't surprise her. I knelt down beside her and wrapped my arm around her pulling her close to me.

"Alice, please calm down you're scaring me..."

She snarled in response and flipped me over so that she was lying on top of me. "You're mine and no one else's, understand that? Not Jacobs, nor mikes. You. Are. Mine." I gulped loudly but didn't complain. She seemed to accept this as an act of submission and crawled off of me. Jacob jumped in his car, slamming his door loudly, and drove away quickly.

With Jacob gone, Alice seemed to revert to her usual self and gently grabbed my hand and pulled me up. She looked concerned but didn't say anything. She opened the door for me and pulled me to my bedroom.

She pushed me gently onto my bed, before sitting beside me. Her eyes were studying me, trying to see if I was okay or not.

"Alice I'm fine, really." I said reassuringly. "I would like to say something though..." She waited patiently.

"This is going to sound really odd but.. Alice I know, I know what you are." I rushed this and my speech slurred but she seemed to understand. She stared at me for a few minutes before whispering.

"Say it."

"You're a vampire." I sat there silent for a minute before continuing. "And that doesn't matter." She looked at me surprised but didn't say anything.

I leaned into her, inhaling her sweet honey scent and kissed her passionately.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, next time there will be the first 'proper' scene with Bella and Alice. Sorry to end on a cliff hanger, please review and favourite, it's always nice.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Keep your head up

**Sadly Beautiful**

**This is the chapter that I'm sure a lot of you have been waiting for. Yes, Alice and Bella will be featured in a sex scene and their relationship will also begin. This is a difficult chapter to write so hopefully I do it justice. As always I encourage you to review, it's quite important that I know how well this chapter goes, I wouldn't want to ruin the Bella/Alice relationship in the first chapter. Enjoy everyone.**

**I really hope this isn't awkward Jaz, I tried hard to make it the opposite. This is dedicated to you, even though the chapter is basically one long sex scene but still, it's one long sex scene for you. See, not awkward at all. Enjoy.**

**Chapter six - Keep your head up**

"You're a vampire." I sat there silent for a minute before continuing. "And that doesn't matter." She looked at me surprised but didn't say anything.

I leaned into her, inhaling her sweet honey scent and kissed her passionately.

I cupped her face with my hands, pulling her closer to me. My lips opened allowing her tongue access to the inside of my mouth. She hadn't moved, her lips were unmoving against mine. I pulled away from her.

"What's wrong, I'm giving myself to you, I'm _yours..."_ This seemed to get her attention, she closed the small distance on the bed with a pounce. She landed ontop of me, pushing me flat on the bad so that she was straddiling me.

She looked at me nervously, "Bella this is your first time, I can be gentle if you want or we could just not do this at all" She finished lamely.

"We're doing this and I'm _submitting_, _I'm yours" _I hissed. She only growled in response before leaning forward and pressing her lips roughly to mine. She pushed her tongue into my mouth, dominating me.

Her hands snaked under my shirt, grasping my breasts firmly. I let out a gasp as her icy cold hands ripped my shirt and bra off and began massaging my nipples. Her cold hands erecting them instantly.

I moaned into her mouth and this only excited her futher. Her lips left mine and she planted kisses across my neck, only pausing to suck and nibble, causing me to whimper like a kitten. Her hands moved from my nipples and slowly down my body, landing on the buttons of my jeans which she quickly undid and ripped from my body.

Alice's pressed her tiny body against mine and slipped a thigh between mine and start rubbing it against me, I moaned again but was silenced by her mouth furiously attacking mine. I reached at Alice's shirt, trying to pull it off of her but my shaking hands couldn't undo the buttons.

She growled at me in frustration and ripped her shirt and bra from her body. I stared at her perfect tiny body and I leaned forward to suck eagerly on her nipples. I nibbled gently and was rewarded by a loud moan from Alice. She put her hands under my chin, cupping my face and gently moved my lips back to hers, our tongues eagerly exploring each others mouths.

Her hands let go of my chin and moved down my body, gently massaging my breasts before moving down my stomach and ripping away my panties, leaving me naked and vunerable in front of a vampire. That thought made me _very excited. _

"Touch me... _Please_" I whimpered at her. She ignored me and continued planting kisses around my belly button, moving slowly down. I grabbed her head and tried to force her further down, she swatted my wrists away and growled angrily.

Suddenly her hand touched me exactly where I wanted. I let out a loud moan, causing Alice to growl in pleasure with me. Her fingers rubbed delicately, a sudden change from the rough dominating a second ago. I wasn't complaining, this was by far the best feeling I'd ever experienced in my life.

Alice hesitantly stuck a finger inside of me, I moaned with pleasure and she picked up a slow gentle pace, earning another moan.

"Alice, I'm yours... I'm _fucking yours!_" She understood the meaning behind these words. She stuck another finger inside me and increased her pace. My hips thrusted to meet her, I was thrashing with pleasure and holding the sheets so tightly my knuckles turned white.

Alice used her tongue to massage my swollen nipples, lining circles around them. She slipped another finger inside me and increased the speed. My hips were thrusting wildly, I couldn't take much more of this and Alice realised.

She lowered her head and used her tongue to gently flick my clit. After about ten seconds of this, I couldn't take anymore and I orgasmed, hard. I thrashed wildly for a few seconds before calming down.

I opened my eyes to see Alice eyeing me carefully. I beamed at her.

"Oh my god... Alice that was _amazing."_ My voice was hoarse and raspy. She smiled at me and pulled her fingers out of me, sucking each one individualy. It took all my control not to pounce on her, she looked incredible. She noticed me eyeing her lustfully and winked before pulling her clothes back on.

"Oh. But you didn't, you'know?" She laughed at my shyness.

"Bella there's always next time, I wanted this to be special for you." I pulled her into a hug and snuggeled up to her, I felt her vibrating.

"Alice are you purring?" She looked embarrassed and tried to shy away from me. I quickly pulled her back into my embrace and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Stay with me, for the rest of the night, please?" I pouted at her and she beamed at me, nodding eagerly. I fell alseep quickly in this comfortable position, even with her coldness.

I woke up to see Alice's golden eyes staring into mine, they widened in pleasure when they saw I was awake.

"So how is my girlfriend this morning?" I blushed furiously.

"I'm your girlfriend? In that case I'm perfect, completely perfect. What's the plan for today?" I asked curiously.

Alice sat down crosslegged in front of me on the bed. She looked at me intently, studying my reaction. "I was hoping I could introduce my _girlfriend_ to my family." I smiled at her and nodded my agreement.

Today, I was going to see my girlfriends vampire family. Somehow that thought felt right.

**This chapter was difficult to write and it's shorter than the others but I hoped you enjoyed. Please leave a review so I know if I should do some more Bella/Alice action. **


	7. Chapter 7 - I've been worrying

**Sadly Beautiful**

**This is going to be more of a serious chapter, sorry if you were expecting another chapter like the last one but I promise that chapter eight will have some 'action.' Please review and tell me what you think, this chapter is important and I want to make it good. I tried an Alice pov this chapter, lots of you said that you liked dominant Alice, tell me how it went.**

**This chapter is, once again, dedicated to Jaz as most of them will be. This story is written for you, and only you. It means so much to me and I really hope you enjoy it. Jaz I've only read two chapters of your story and it's amazing, we compliment each other and don't believe it but you're story is brilliant. You're also beautiful as well, figured I'd add that in to see if you believed that yet, after all the times I've told you. Nipples. Much love, enjoy.**

**Chapter seven - **

I woke curled up in Alice's arms, my head was tucked under her cold, marble-like chin and despite the odd sensation, it felt right and I felt complete.

I opened my eyes and found her intense golden eyes staring deep into mine. I grew self conscious under the intensity of her gaze and shifted awkwardly. I felt a deep stirring in the pit of my stomach when I looked into those eyes, I couldn't pinpoint what I was feeling but I knew that it was right and I shouldn't fight it.

Alice looked at me and cocked her head, confused. I thought about smiling and not saying anything but decided against it, I wanted this to work with Alice and I needed to know that I could trust her and that she could trust me. I was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to word this alien sensation, and Alice opened her mouth to ask a question. I held my finger up, asking her to wait.

I stuttered nervously but continued anyway, "Al...Alice, I wanted to tell you that even though you're a vampire... Especially that you're a vampire, I trust you and I love you." She didn't say anything and stared at me. I was beginning to get worried, when she stood up and walked slowly to me. She cupped my face in both her hands, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Bella, my heart hasn't beat in almost ninety years until I met you. I have a purpose, something to care for. If I told you I loved you, I'd be lying. It's so much more, you're the reason for me to be alive, you make me human.

I stared at her, shocked at her description of her feelings for me. I would never have have hoped that she felt even half the feelings I did for her. Before I had a chance to reply, she pressed her lips firmly to mine. I was already naked and she quickly removed her clothes.

**Alice pov**

I pushed my tongue into her mouth and our tongues battled for dominance as I unclasped her bra and started kneading her breasts hard. I sat on top of me, straddling her and leaned down to bite her nipple hard. I moaned loudly and rolled her over.

I moved above her and kissed her neck and started leaving a trail of kisses down to her breasts worshiping her. I kissed each breast before biting and sucking on them lightly while she gasped and moaned slightly. Her moans spurred me on and I moved my fingers down to rest on her clit. She moaned my name and that broke my willpower and restraint. I thrust two fingers into her and looked her in the eyes.

She moaned loudly and our lips met, her back arched as my tongue traced her lips. She was frantically whispering my name and moaning loudly, I pushed another finger into her and her hips thrust to meet me. I settled on her pulse point and was sure to nip and suck until she was marked. Bella was mine, and these marks would remind her for days.

I moved my mouth back to her breasts, biting down hard, she gasped and moaned in pleaure, her hands moving slowly to my clit, massaging gently. I increased the speed of my fingers and she bucked in pleasure.

I flipped her over and moved my tongue to her clit, flicking it lightly. She shouted my name and moaned loudly. She was close to cumming so I increased my speed and pushed my tongue further into her pussy, she shook violently and screamed my name. When she had calmed down enough, I pulled my fingers out of her and smiled, she stared at me lustfully.

She grabbed my hand and sucked each of my fingers one by one, before pushing me gently onto the bed. She moved her hands to massage my clit, before pulling me roughly into a furious kiss. Her mouth assaulted mine, her tongue exploring every inch of my mouth.

I moaned into her mouth and she thrusted two fingers into me. I moaned in pleasure, I needed her. I broke the kiss and pushed her head roughly to my pussy, she submitted and teased me with her tongue. I growled loudly and she pushed her tongue into me, I purred in pleasure. She pushed another finger into me and I moaned her name loudly, over and over again.

I was close to cumming and Bella realized, she increased the speed of her fingers and tongued me harder. After a few more seconds I orgasmed hard and bucked into her before pulling her towards me. We lay there until we'd both recovered before she quickly showered and we both got dressed.

**Bella Pov**

I was still recovering from my morning session with Alice but I wanted to learn more about her and meet her family so I reluctantly agreed to leave the house. We stepped outside and I moved towards my truck but Alice stopped me. I looked at her curiously, cocking my head.

"We're taking a different form of transport." She told me mischievously, winking. She stepped towards me and swung me onto her back gently, I was surprised but didn't stop her, I wanted this as much as she did.

She started running and I saw everything blur around me. I felt nauseous and buried my face into her shoulder, closing my eyes tightly. When I did this it didn't even feel like we were running, she barely seemed to move. We kept going for a few minutes before she gradually slowed, I think this was for my benefit and not for hers.

When we had stopped completely she gently let me down. I looked around and saw that we were in the middle of a forest, I turned to her questioningly but didn't ask, knowing she'd have a good reason. She directed me towards a clump of trees and pushed through them, holding the branches for me. I walked through and saw a beautiful meadow, completely untouched by humans. This place belongs to nature.

"There are reasons why we don't go out in the sunlight, that part of the legends aren't completely untrue."

She leaned forward and kissed me softly before slowly walking backwards into the sunlight, her eyes never leaving mine. I let out a gasp of surprise and stared open mouthed at her.

The sunlight reflected oddly off of her, pale, hard skin. It caused the light to sparkle, casting a flickering rainbow pattern over her skin. I stared at her in shock and awe.

"Alice... You're beautiful." I felt a sadness inside of me, threatening to overflow, I'd never be good enough for her. Not even if I lived an eternity. I felt lost, I was spiraling quickly out of control and she realized it.

I sunk to my knees and held my head in my hand, I let out a scream of bitterness and regret. Why did I ever think that this would work, that someone so beautiful would fall in love with someone so ordinary. Alice stood on the edge of the clearing, standing utterly still, a look of agony etched upon her marble skin. We stared at each other and the first tear escaped from my eyes.

Alice instantly closed the distance between us, trapping the tear before it could run down my face and holding me closely.

"What's wrong... What's wrong Bella!?" I collapsed into her chest in a fit of tears and incoherent mumbling. She held me for an unknown amount of time, until I eventually cried myself out. She waited to see if I'd have another breakdown, before looking at me agonised.

"You're just so perfect, and I'm so plain. Alice, I could never deserve you. Everytime we're together and every new thing I learn about you is something that I can never match. You deserve more."

She stroked my cheek comforting me. "Bella, my Bella. You're everything I've ever wanted, everything I need. You complete me. Before you were here, I was empty" She gestured at her chest, "But now I'm complete." I embraced her softly, wanting to leave this place and meet her family, to leave these memories behind. She seemed to understand my desire, she lifted me gently onto her back before setting off quickly.

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of an impressive modern house, covered in glass, open to the outside. I looked at Alice and gulped, before opening the front door. To meet a family of vampires.

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter, it's important that I did it right. **

**I really hope you enjoyed Jaz, this story shows every emotion I've felt around you or when I'm with you, except the nipples obviously. Which is why it's so important to me.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Into the lion's den

**Sadly Beautiful**

**I hope everyone likes this chapter, we're going to meet the Cullens! Please tell me what you think, I love reading your opinions.**

**Jaz, I really hope you enjoy, your story is going great. Much love.**

**Chapter eight - Into The Lion's Den**

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of an impressive modern house, covered in glass, open to the outside. I looked at Alice and gulped, before opening the front door. To meet a family of vampires.

I was nervous but not for the reasons one would expect. I was scared that Alice's family wouldn't like me, wouldn't like us. As if she was reading my mind, she squeezed my hand comfortingly and gently pushed me forward, whispering that everything would be fine and to relax. I wasn't sure if she was saying this for my benefit or for hers, she looked just as nervous as I felt.

We both walked slowly inside, I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure why but I'd been expecting something different, the house was very light and open. Whenever I had thought of Alice's house, I'd expected something more 'vampire.' I looked at Alice, she was eyeing my carefully, assessing my reaction.

"Your house, it's beautiful, it really is" I told her sincerely. Before Alice had a chance to reply, I saw two people moving slowly down the stairs, directly in front of us. They walked hand in hand, they were both as attractive as the rest of the Cullens. They introduced themselves as Carlisle and Esme, both smiling warmly at me.

I smiled back before introducing myself nervously, "I'm Bella, Alice's..." I stuttered and Alice finished for me.

"This is Bella my girlfriend." I smiled gratefully at, squeezing her hand gently. I looked back at Carlisle and Esme to see their reaction. They both had huge smiles on their faces and looked genuinely happy that Alice and I were together. Before I had a chance to thank Carlisle and Esme for being so understanding, Rosalie and Emmet came in behind us.

As soon as Emmet saw me he roared in delight and pulled me into a bone shattering hug. It doesn't seem like I was going to have any trouble getting along with him, it was Rosalie that I was worried about. She stood in the doorway, glaring at me icily, I shifted away from her gaze, feeling self conscious and embarrassed.

Alice hissed loudly at her sister, she stood there nonchalantly and smirked at me, before turning around and walking outside. Emmet looked at me apologetically and followed her outside, he turned around and gave me another apologetic look before running into the woods after her. Alice stroked the palm of my hand with her thumb, reassuring me.

"I hope you don't let Rosalie's behavior affect your opinions of us Bella, she's very protective of our family." Carlise explained. I shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

Alice gently led me into her living room and pulled me into a love seat. I leant my head on her shoulder and she moved her arm around my waist, I sighed contently and leaned further into her. Jasper, who was as attractive as the rest of the Cullen's, sat in the corner of the room with an amused expression on his face, this looked a lot better than the pained expression he often wore at school. Alice stuck her tongue out at Jasper, who chuckled throatily and winked at me.

Alice growled at Jasper, I quickly silenced her with a short kiss and Jasper cleared his throat awkwardly, still laughing. Before I had a chance to think of a witty response to this, Edward walked into the room. I smiled warmly at him and gave him a small wave. He smiled back in my direction.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself Bella, we want you to feel welcome here, please tell us if there's anything we can do." He told me sincerely. I felt a rush of gratitude, for the most part I was being accepted into this family without a second thought, I'd never felt such a strong sense of belonging.

I felt myself blush and tears were forming in the corners of my eyes, "You've got no idea how much that means to me." I gestured to the room, "Thank you for making me feel so welcome." I finished lamely.

Alice pulled me closer to her and squeezed me lovingly, causing a murmur of 'awhs' from Jasper and Edward. I smirked at them and Alice pulled me up.

"Time to see my room!" She could barely contain her excitement. She pulled me along gently, when I wasn't going fast enough she scooped me in her arms and carried me quickly upstairs. She stopped and put me down, we were standing at the end of a long hallway, in front of a large oak door. She looked at me, smiled and slowly opened the door, pulling me inside.

We were standing in a large room, the walls were painted a dark chocolate brown and they were covered in pictures. I moved closer to examine them and saw myself in every picture. There were some of me smiling, sun bathing in phoenix, every happy memory I have there was a picture here showing it.

Alice moved behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, whispering in my ear. "The walls are the colors of your eyes, beautiful. I've been seeing you for years, you were the only thing that kept me same, so I drew everything I saw. I didn't want you to leave me." I felt tears traveling down my cheeks.

"Alice, I love you." I whispered simply, trying to convey all the emotion I'm feeling in a simple sentence. I didn't feel like I did my emotions justice but I was hoping she'd see a deeper meaning behind those simple words.

"Bella, my Bella... I love you too."

I turned and looked around the rest of the room, I was struck by the large bed in the center of the room and turned to her curiously. She winked at me and didn't say anything, I looked around the rest of the room. She had a massive collection of books and cds, they took up two walls. The only book my eyes focused on was Bram Stokers 'Dracula' I couldn't help but laugh. I picked the book up, holding it out questioningly to her.

She grabbed the book from me defensively and held it tightly to her chest. "It's one of the classics!" She pouted at me and turned her back.

This only made me laugh harder, causing her to turn and glare at me icily. I decided not to push her, I grinned sheepishly at her and took her hand. Pulling her out of her room.

"I'm starving" I exclaimed. She looked guilty, she still hadn't managed to figure out when it's time for me to eat. She poked me in the belly and laughed.

"Then lets find some food for the human" she joked. I slapped her shoulder playfully, wincing at how hard her skin was. Emmet took this moment to come inside and saw this, he collapsed in a fit of laughter, Alice paused a moment and joined in.

"Alright Alright, everyone laugh at the human. I'm going to find some food" before I stomped past Alice and Emmet and into the kitchen. I began grabbing ingredients and shoving them into a pan, not really sure what I was making. I heard Alice behind me and she wrapped her arms around my waist, whispering in my ear.

"You're quite sexy when you're angry."

When she said this I relaxed and started laughing and put more ingredients into the pan. She held me like this for a few minutes until my 'meal' was complete. I sat at a large table and started eating, within moments the entire table was full except for Emmet and Rosalie. I smiled at everyone and kept eating, content to listen to the conversation around me. Everyone looked at me expectingly, I quickly swallowed what I was eating and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention, can you repeat the question?"

Esme smiled kindly at me. "We were just wondering if you'd told your father, Charlie, about your relationship with Alice and how he took it."

I shook my head no, "I'm actually planning on doing it when I get back, I think he'll take it fine but I'm still nervous about it, but then Alice and I can finally be a real couple." I felt Alice purring beside me, apparently me telling Charlie was exactly what she wanted. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, I'm sure he'll take it perfectly and be supportive of your relationship as long as you're happy... If he doesn't then you're always welcome here, you're a part of our family."

I blushed furiously and tried to think of a reply that showed how much that meant to me but I couldn't think of anything. So I just stood up and hugged him, pouring as much emotion as I could into it. He looked like he understood what I was trying to show, he smiled and hugged me back.

Once Iw as finished eating, Alice told everyone that it was time that she took me home, if I wanted to break the news to Charlie. We said our goodbyes to everyone, they all told me that I could come back at anytime. I would probably end up taking them up on their offer, I liked all of them immensely and loved spending time with them.

Alice and I walked out the door, hand in hand. She led me towards the garage. I looked at her puzzled.

"Are we not running back?"

"No, we don't want to turn up with our hair tangled and out of place and with me looking flushed. I don't think that's the first image Charlie wants to see when you tell him that you're a lesbian and that we're dating." I nodded my head in agreement, her logic made sense.

She directed me towards a bright yellow Porsche, opening the passenger door for me and helping me inside. She was inside the car in less than a second, quickly pulling out of the garage. And the speed we were going, we'd be at my house in only a few minutes. She saw me looking at the speedometer and slowed down, giving me time to prepare. I smiled at her gratefully.

Before I knew it we were parked outside my house, sitting in the drive. Alice looked at me concerned, before she had a chance to talk me out of this, I opened the door and stepped out. Alice was by my next to me in an instant, her hands limply by her side. I reached down and took her hand in mine, before walking towards the door and opening it.

I stepped inside and saw Charlie in the living room watching the game. I let go of Alice's hand, she understood why and didn't look hurt. She nodded at me and kissed me quickly.

I stepped into the living room and blocked the T.V, Char-Dad, there's something I need to tell you and it's important". I quickly turned the T.V off and turned to face him. "This is really difficult for me to talk about, but I think that you should know." I paused and gulped loudly, trying to collect myself.

Alice walked into the living room and stood beside me, comforting me and relaxing me. I smiled nervously and nodded once to her before continuing.

"Dad, I'm... I'm a lesbian and Alice and I are together. I love her." I took Alice's hand in mine and looked deeply into her eyes. "I hope that you can be happy for us and be understanding."

Charlie sat there with a look of shock in his eyes, not saying anything. He was like this for a few minutes and I was beginning to get worried. Then suddenly, he opened his mouth and started to talk.

**Sorry to leave on a cliff hanger, ish. Please tell me what you think and whether or not Charlie should be nice about it or if he should not be understanding. I hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Keep your head up

**I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter. I looked at the suggestions you made and you said Charlie should be understanding, I'd actually already started with him not understanding but I changed my mind. This chapter is longer than the others have been so I hope you all enjoy.**

**I'm going to bring the wolves in soon, either next chapter or the one after. Otherwise the story would get dull and we can't have that. Enjoy.**

**Chapter nine - Keep your head up**

I woke up stiffly the next morning, head still reeling from the conversation with Charlie, I was surprised he'd taken it so well. He didn't raise his voice once and seemed genuinely happy that I'd found happiness in Alice; he didn't seem a little off though but I guess that's just natural in his situation.

I was particularly taken aback by his comments to Alice. I remember him clearing his throat gruffly and looking in her direction, "Alice please take care of her, she's all I have. I can see that you love her and I'd been expecting a conversation like this for a while." He tried to continue but I could see he was fighting back tears, so I intervened, walking towards him and wrapping my arms tightly around him.

I remember whispering into his ear, "I love you dad" before a tear escaped and trailed down his cheek. Alice stood up quickly and grabbed a tissue for him, smiling shyly. Charlie nodded his thanks and cleared his throat, ushering us out of the room. I felt bad when I left him but I knew he wouldn't want anyone to see him crying.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Alice pulling the covers back sharply, giggling mischievously. She eyed my naked body and a smile broke out over her face, she jumped on top of me and kissed me furiously. This continued for a few minutes and before she had a chance to take it any further, I jumped up.

"I've got to take care of human business and get ready for school" I smiled at her apologetically and left the room. I tread lightly along the landing to the bathroom, not wanting to wake Charlie so early, before hopping into the shower. I let the warm water relax me and didn't want to leave.

After a few minutes I heard Charlie knocking on the door, "Just a second, I'll be right out." I sighed and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and drying myself, not yet prepared for school. I quickly walked back into my room and looked at the mess of clothes in my closet and on the floor.

"Aliiice" I whined. She chuckled and quickly chose an outfit for me, smiling like an angel. I didn't look at what she'd chosen, I just quickly put it on and tried not to squirm under Alice's intense gaze. When I was dressed I pulled her into a kiss and laughed at her expression when I broke it.

"I'm not really hungry, should we just go straight to school?" She smiled and nodded in agreement before grabbing me around the waist. Before I had time to protest she'd pulled me out of the window and into my truck.

"That's for being such a tease." I stuck my tongue out and ignored her, I pulled out of the drive and slowly drove towards the school. She sat in the passenger seat, angled towards me, after a few minutes she began playing with my hair. She sighed and I turned to her.

"What's up?" I asked concerned.

"I've just always wanted long hair, my hair was cut short before I was changed, so it doesn't grow. I've always felt very self conscious about it, Emmet used to tease me and tell me I looked like a boy." She said this to me very quietly, almost too quiet to hear, and I knew that this was a very touchy subject for her.

"Alice, you're beautiful, you're the most feminine girl I know, no one would ever compare you to a boy. Emmet's was just joking, you're the most perfect thing I've ever seen..." I finished lamely. She didn't reply, instead she kissed my cheek softly and I knew she was grateful.

The rest of the journey passed in silence but neither of us were uncomfortable, she was content to cuddle close to me, and I was content in not crashing the truck. When we arrived in school I was nervous, almost visibly shaking. Alice saw this and tried to comfort me but it didn't work, I was terrified of what everyone would say. Alice seemed to realize that my mood wasn't going to improve on its' own, so she got out of the car and opened my door.

Alice gently pulled me out, I tried to cling to the seats like a little child but she was obviously much stronger than I was. When she'd gotten me out, she straightened my top and pulled my hand into hers. I looked at her, pleading with her to stop but she wasn't going to have any of that. She pouted and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling me gently forward.

We were quite early and there weren't very many people in the parking Lott, and none that I was friends with, I decided to take advantage of this. I pulled Alice closer to me and kissed her hungrily. I moved my hands to her waist, pulling her closer to me, pressing her against me. I let out a small moan but was interrupted by a sharp cough behind me.

I turned and saw Lauren, flanked by Jessica and Angela, giving me a look of pure hatred. Jessica was giving me a similar look and Angela looked apologetic.

"So, you two are a thing?" Lauren asked venomously.

"We sure are, and we're very happy!" Alice exclaimed.

"That's cute... I'm glad that you two freaks found each other. We wouldn't want you to infect anyone else with your 'gayness' fucking dykes." Lauren laughed as she said this, Jessica soon joined in. Angela didn't say anything but that was just as bad in my opinion, she didn't even try and defend me.

I was hurt, I didn't think that my friends would be this negative about our relationship. I was struggling to think of something to say and Alice seemed to realize this, she didn't say anything but she turned both of us around and walked towards the school building. I felt a single, solitary tear travel down my cheek but Alice quickly caught it.

"It'll be fine, we have each other, stay strong. I love you." She whispered.

I couldn't think of a reply that summed up the emotions I was feeling, so I just nodded lamely and kissed her cheek. She left me outside my first lesson, Spanish. I took a deep breath and opened the door, before slowly walking inside.

I immediately caught Jessica's eye and she snorted and scrunched up a piece of paper. She threw this at me and shouted "Hit the dyke!" I blushed and walked to my seat, with my head down. Thankfully I sat next to Jasper in this class, he was sympathetic and tried to console me for the rest of the lesson. His calming atmosphere helped and by the end of Spanish I felt a lot better.

The next lesson passed without incidence, I sat next to Angela and she spent the majority of the lesson trying to apologies for Jessica and Lauren this morning. I shrugged it off like it was no big deal, even though I felt terrible and wished that I'd never met them. She seemed genuinely happy that I was happy with Alice though, and I knew deep down that she really didn't mean what they had said.

When the bell went I was happy to leave and see Alice, I walked quickly to the canteen with my head down. Ignoring the heated whispers and dirty looks I took my seat next to Alice.

"Are you not hungry Bella?" She asked concerned

I really was hungry but I was too afraid to go and queue for food on my own, maybe if I asked Alice to come with me it'd be better. "Yeah...But I didn't want to go on my own" I admitted ashamed. She locked eyes with mine and pulled me gently up. I didn't complain because I really was quite hungry.

She led me to the lunch queue and we ended up behind Lauren and Jessica. They both turned to face us and before either of them had a chance to say anything, Alice pressed her lips to mine. The two girls made gagging noises behind us but neither of us cared, we were happy with each other.

Lauren muttered something that I couldn't hear, Alice obviously could because she tensed up and took a step towards the girl. "Take that back...NOW!" She shouted. Lauren laughed and tried to turn around, only to be turned back around roughly by Alice.

"I said TAKE IT BACK!" She hissed angrily. Lauren tried to murmur an apology but Alice slapped her, hard. Before there was a chance for the 'fight' to escalate, a teacher came over and shouted at all of us to behave. She also gave all of us a detention after school. Great.

I grabbed a tray of almost edible food and sat down, not looking at what I was eating. Alice looked at me concerned, I didn't say anything but I leaned closer into her. She seemed to take this as a reassurance and didn't push the issue.

Lunch passed faster than I wanted it to, I didn't want to go to my next class and listen to the the hushed whispers and rumors that were circulating. Sighing I stood up when I heard the bell and began to get ready to go to Biology. At least Alice was in this class so it would be more fun than my others. Pulling Alice gently we made our way to Biology.

We sat down and Alice seemed determined to make this lesson more fun for me than the rest of the day had been. She asked my lots of questions about my life and I in turn asked her about herself. I learnt that she was almost one hundred years old and that she couldn't remember any of her human life, this shocked me but I was glad that she was being honest. She asked me lots of questions about Renee, I dodged the questions quickly, not wanting to dwell on the thought of my mother.

She noticed this but didn't probe for more information, instead she moved on to my favourite colour (Purple) and what I liked to do in my spare time. I told her I was really into reading and writing and that I often wrote about things that have happened. She noticed my enthusiasm and told me that she'd transfer into my creative writing course, so that we could work on stuff together. I was actually excited at the thought of another lesson with Alice, and it was my favourite subject as well.

The lesson passed very quickly and before I knew it Alice hand my hand in hers and was leading me towards PE. I was nervous about getting changed, wondering what people would say now that they knew that I was a 'dyke.'

Alice led me to a corner and we quickly got changed, no one payed us any attention and I felt silly for worrying for no reason. I think it was more because of the fact that Alice had slapped Lauren for saying things to me, and not because they actually had no problem with us. We didn't go into the gym straight away, we sat down on a bench and just looked into each other's eyes. I was mesmerized by the golden orbs, I could see the passion and love emanating from them.

After a few minutes we had to go into the gym or risk yet another detention. We were doing dodge ball today and I was scared of the damage that Lauren and Jessica could inflict to me, or I could inflict to myself. I needn't have worried, Alice stood in front of me for the entire lesson, catching or deflecting anything that was aimed at me. The lesson passed agonizingly slowly, even with Alice as my shield I was still worried about being hit or embarrassing myself by falling.

Finally the bell rang and I could leave my least favourite lesson. Alice and I quickly got changed before heading to our detention. The teacher wasn't there yet, so we entered the room and got two seats side by side at the back. After a few moments Lauren entered the room, quickly followed by Jessica.

They both glared icily at us and quickly took seats on the opposite ends of the room, trying to put as much distance between themselves and us, as they could. Almost as soon as they'd taken their seats, the teacher entered.

"I don't know why you're here, nor do I really care. I've got a meeting and won't be here for the rest of the hour. Don't break anything or try and leave." She finished, sounding bored. She left the room quickly, not looking back at us.

As soon as she left the room, Alice stood up and walked towards the two girls. She grabbed Lauren around the throat and squeezed lightly, it was enough to make her gasp in pain. "If I ever hear you say anything about Bella again or do anything that I think she wouldn't like, I'll rip your fucking head off." She let go of Lauren. "Understand?"

Both girls nodded quickly and I could see tears in Lauren's eyes. I smiled sweetly at her before turning to Alice. "Should we leave?" She nodded quickly and we left the room, neither of us looking back.

"Alice that was amazing, thank you... I love you." She smiled and pulled me into a tight hug, before kissing me lightly on the nose. I held her hand in mine and we made our way to my truck. She asked to drive and I let her, knowing that I couldn't resist the pout that she was sure to give me.

The roar of the truck made conversation difficult so we drove in silence to my house, I snuggled close to her and felt myself growing tired. She chuckled and parked in the drive, leading me to the living room, and throwing me gently on the sofa.

"I'll make dinner, have a quick nap. There's no point saying no, I already know that you will." I stuck my tongue out but decided that a nap would be quite helpful.

I woke to a delicious smell wafting in from the kitchen, I walked towards the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Alice's small waist. We stayed like this for a while until I heard an unfamiliar sound coming from the driveway.

Alice tensed up and I immediately did to, even though I wasn't sure why.

"Jacob..." She hissed.

**Sorry for the wait for this chapter, I had writers block. I hope you enjoyed, this chapter was longer than the others and I hope it was worth the wait.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Animal

**Sadly Beautiful **

**A/N**

**Double figures! **

**I was nervous to write this chapter, I wanted to do all the characters justice and I think I did... I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter ten - Animals **

"Jacob..." She hissed, her body going rigid. I moved my arms slowly from her waist and looked up at her, concerned. "What does he want?" I asked slowly, not wanting Alice's possessive side to come out to play.

She shifted herself in front of me, subtly putting herself in between the 'danger' and I. If my senses weren't on overdrive then I wouldn't have noticed it. Although this over protective gesture should annoy me, I only felt flattered and glad that she was looking out for me.

Of course she is, she love you. I mentally scolded myself for doubting her love. I need to seriously start believing in myself a bit, before I turn into Edward. Alice nuzzled gently into my hair just before the door opened. Jake's first image when he opened the door was me sitting on the kitchen counter, with Alice between my legs, nuzzling my hair.

His eyes narrowed and he ducked his head to get under the door. He'd grown huge since the last time I'd seen him, I shuddered at the thought. When I last saw him, he had muscles, but they were no where near as big as they are now. He's sixteen but looks in his mid twenties.

He cleared his throat, "I don't want to be here bu..." Alice interrupted him before he could continue. "If you don't want to be here, leave. On seconds thoughts, even if you did want to be here, leave." She spat angrily. He didn't look phased by her outburst and continued as if it hadn't happened.

"But I've been told to come and talk to Bella, I didn't expect someone like you to be here though." He said the last part smugly. I was confused, did he know what Alice and her family were or was he making a reference to her being a lesbian. I glared icily at him, deciding it didn't matter anyway, I didn't like this boy and I didn't want to speak to him.

"What makes you think I have anything to say to you?" I said angrily, Alice growled in agreement. Jake put his hands up in a surrounding gesture.

"I know that last time we met, it wasn't great. Well it was great, so great that you've turned gay in denial of how great it is. But that shouldn't affect our relationship." He finished cockily, before Alice pinned him to the wall and wrapped her hand around his throat. She squeezed and his eyes bulged before he threw her through the door to the living room.

She stood up, covered in bits of wood and flecks of paint. She looked furious, she pounced and punched him viciously in the throat, following with a graceful kick to the ribs. I heard the bones snap but he didn't even register the pain, he continued to throw punches and kicks at Alice. Most of the attacks she dodged or managed to parry but a few made it past her defence.

I sat open mouthed watching the fight, praying that Alice would be okay. I wondered how Jacob was managing to survive this long, even managing to get some shots on her. Before I had a chance to wonder 'what' Jacob really was, Alice pounced at me. She scooped me into her arms and jumped through the wall. She jumped through it backwards to avoid hurting me, I twisted in her arms, looking through the whole in the wall.

I saw Jake quivering, shaking wildly before his shape was replaced by a massive russet coloured wolf. The change wasn't instant and I could tell, even from this distance, that my kitchen was heavily damaged. Not that that was a priority right now.

The huge wolf turned and stared at me, menace in it's eyes. It pounced at us, Alice threw me roughly to the ground and shielded me. They stared at each other, sizing one another up. She growled and lunged, Jacob dodged it easily and bit at her shoulder, tearing a chunk out of it.

I whimpered and moved to help her, not thinking what I could actually do if I got to her, but before I could she was back on her feet and pushing me down again. Jacob took this chance and tore another chunk out of her shoulder. I screamed, an agonised blood curling scream, her pain was my pain. I knew in this moment that I truly loved her with every fibre of my being.

Alice snarled loudly, pouncing at the wolf. She knocked him to the ground and pummeled his snout, with a loud moan from Jacob, his long nose caved in. The blood drenched Alice's hands and face but she didn't stop, until she was kicked roughly off. She landed in a heap on the ground, her normal gracefulness gone, I was instantly worried and almost rushed towards her.

For the third time, she pushed me to the ground and shielded me, if it wasn't such a serious situation I'd be annoyed about the treatment. Jacob's nose was repairing before my eyes, in a few minutes it'd be like he had no injury at all.

He advanced slowly, wearily trying to find an opening in her defence. When he thought he'd found a perfect moment, he let out a roar and attacked her open flank. Alice was expecting this and countered easily, throwing him roughly to the ground and lunged through the air.

Jacob was expecting this and rolled neatly out of the way. He grabbed Alice's shoulder in his arm and pulled fiercely. With a screeching metallic sound, her arm was separated from her body.

All I could hear was an agonized scream, the pain evident in the voice. I had never heard such a sound in my life, so much pain. I expected the sound to be coming from Alice but it wasn't, then I realised it was me, I was making the pained sound. I clamped my hand over my mouth, trying to stop the sound from escaping. I vaguely noticed that I'd somehow ended up curled up in a ball, holding my legs and sobbing.

From this spot I could see Alice lying on the ground, cradling the stump where her shoulder used to be. Jacob was advancing slowly, savouring the kill. When he was in touching distance to Alice, he rolled her over with his paws, pushing at her stump. She whimpered and I felt my heart brake at the sound.

He rolled her onto her back, so she was looking up at him. He slowly moved his mouth to her neck, I knew that if he suceeded then it would kill her, and ultimately me. Even if he didn't kill me himself, I know that killing Alice would destroy me.

He clamped his jaw around her neck but before he could add any pressure I saw a blur hit him, he flew back and crashed into the trees behind him, shattering them. He stood up and growled but was instantly surrounded by a trio of vampires. Edward, Rosalie and Emmet all looked livid. They were growling angrily and Emmet cracked his knuckles menacingly before taking a step forwards.

Rose grabbed his shoulder and held him there, "No, not without Carlisle." She warned him. Almost as soon as she finished saying this, Carlisle appeared. He looked angrier than I'd ever seen him before, his eyes were a charcoal black, his hands clenched into fists.

"You have broken the treaty, you attacked my daughters." His voice was as calm and clear as it normally was but I knew that he was struggiling to keep his composure.

Jacob snarled in response, before abruptly stopping and stiffening. I was confused by this behavior, until I saw a pack of large, bear like, wolves emerge from the trees. One of them was still in his human form, I could tell he was important because he oozed power and importance.

"Carlise, my old friend, there's no need to be hasty. What he has done is wrong, but I assure you that he will be punished accordingly. Don't risk your family for a simple misunderstanding." The lead human urged. Carlisle pursed his lips when the man called it a miss understanding but he didn't push the issue.

"Emmet, pick Alice up and take her back. Make sure you find her arm. I'll take Bella, we're leaving." He was next to me in a flash, scooping me gently into his arms. He turned before leaving, "Sam, if anything ever happens again, my family and I won't hesitate to exterminate your pack. Consider yourself warned."

Carlise began to run and I buried my face in his shoulder, I didn't want to embarrass myself by being sick on my girlfriend's father.

We arrived at the house in no time and he gently put me down inside the living room. Esme was next to me immediately pulling me into a hug and handing me a plate of food. I ate ravenously, not realising how hungry I had been until I saw food. When I was finished, I remembered what had happened to Alice.

I cursed myself for not thinking about her sooner, some mate I was... "Alice. ALICE! Is she okay?!" I asked Esme frantically. She patted me soothingly.

"She's fine, her arm has been re-attached. She wants to see you actually." I freed myself gently from her arms, and ran as fast as I could to her bedroom. I fell over twice on the stairs but I didn't stop. Emmet thankfully didn't comment when he saw me do that, I'm sure he would later but he knew that right now was not the time to be making jokes.

I opened the door and saw her lying on the bed, cradling her arm. I felt tears escape my eyes and I quickly ran towards her. I pulled her into a fierce hug, trying to convey all the emotions I'd been feeling.

Alice put her good arm around me and pulled me closer to her. She kept whispering how much she loved me and how proud of me she was. I was confused, why would she be proud of me? She saw I was confused and she smiled at me endearingly.

"I'm proud of you for not running, for staying with me. I love you."

I didn't know how to reply to the sincerity of her voice, so instead I pressed my lips to hers and lost myself in her soft lips. Before the kiss could get too heated, I pulled away. She whimpered adorably, but I knew that I had to because she was injured. She pouted so I did the only thing I could think of.

"We can go shopping soon if you want?" I said timidly.

She beamed at me and stood up too quickly, she was dizzy and not her usual graceful self, so I pushed her gently back down on the bed and cuddeled up in her arms. It didn't take long to fall alseep, and I only dreamt of one thing.

My short, pixie-haired angel.

**A/N**

**I hope you all enjoyed, this was fairly difficult to write and took longer than usual. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or anything, I have a migraine and the screen is hurting my eyes, so I can't be bothered to stare for longer to correct any mistakes. Anyway, please tell me what you think and whatnot, cute chapter next time probably.**

**Until next time**

**Tobias ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Waking nightmare

**Sadly Beautiful**

**A/N**

**This is quite an important chapter to the story so I hope you all enjoy. I uploaded chapter ten fairly recently but I started this one almost straight away after, it's not too lengthy compared to some of my other ones but I still hope you like it.**

**Ellie's a bitch, enough said...**

**Chapter eleven - Waking nightmare**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. Dazed, I looked around and tried to make out where I was. I spotted Jasper sitting in the corner, chuckling softly at the confused expression on my face.

"Alice had some things to do and she didn't want you to be alone." He smiled warmly at me, earning a tentative smile back from me. "I swear that she's even more protective than I am."

I laughed and felt myself relaxing in his presence, probably due to his gift but it was still nice to have some quality time with the other members of Alice's family. I yawned widely and stared at Jasper. Suddenly I realised what had happened the night before.

"Oh my god, what are we going to tell Charlie about my house and where am I going to stay?" I practically shouted at him in my panic. He smiled endearingly at me.

"Bella, it's fine we sorted it. Unfortunately, because Jacob was in such a confined space when he phased -turned into a wolf- the damage was quite severe. Most of your house has been, for lack of a better expression, completely destroyed."

He paused and took an unnecessary breath, looking pained. "The good thing is, Charlie was fine and no one saw anything that happened so there won't have to be any drastic action aside from your house being re-built."

While I was processing this information, Carlise and Alice entered the room. Alice hopped onto the bed, and I curled up on her lap. Carlise picked up a set and set it next to the bed. He continued where Jasper had left off from.

"As Jasper told you, your house was almost completely destroyed. We managed to do the necessary work and we've made it look like a gas leak. We spoke to your father and offered him a chance to stay here until his house has been re-built. He said no and that he's going to stay at a friend in La Push but he wanted you to stay here with us. We also offered to pay for your house's re-building."

I was shocked, I know that they were Alice's family and that she loved me but I never expected them to be this kind to me. I wasn't used to feeling this kind of affection. Charlie and I had never really bonded, he didn't feel much like a father to me and I was sure that the feeling was mutal.

"So I'm going to be staying here with you guys?" I asked excitedly. Carlisle smiled at me and nodded. Maybe the whole wolf situation did have a good side. Mirroring my thoughts, Alice nuzzled her head into my neck, I tucked my chin on her shoulder.

We stayed like this for a few minutes, Carlisle and Jasper left to give us some privacy. Alice uncurled from my waist and interlaced her fingers in mine. She pulled me gently off the bed and towards a door I'd never noticed before; probably due to the fact that I was staring at Alice.

She opened the door slowly, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. When the door was almost completely opened, she stepped in front of me before I could get a look at the room and wrapped something around my eyes. She giggled mischievously, while I struggled against her grip.

"Alice what the hell?" I asked annoyed. She silenced me by pressing her lips to mine, before sighing.

"Please Bella, this is important to me, don't ruin it." She asked sincerely.

I sighed in defeat and didn't protest as she gently tugged me into the room. When I stepped inside, I noticed a few things all at once. Firstly, the smell of honey and lavender dominated my senses, this was Alice's scent and I immediately felt light headed. After I'd gotten over the initial response to Alice's scent, I heard soft acoustic music playing in the background.

"If you don't like acoustic songs then I have lots of different music in here, any band you can think of I have. Taylor Swift, Katy Perry, Girls Generation, Ben Howard, etc. She said sheepishly before removing my blind fold.

I was in a large room, every inch of space was covered by something. The dark purple walls, my favorite colour, were covered completely by pictures of Alice and I. In some of the pictures we were holding hands, in some smiling and in others staring into each others eyes. I was mesmerism by the love, seeming to radiate off of us.

Looking at the pictures, I was struck by a feeling of despair. How could she be so fucking perfect, while I'm so plain and ordinary. I swallowed these thoughts, determined not to ruin Alice's moment. She seemed to sense my feelings, she pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear.

"You're absolutely perfect, even if you can't see it. I'll always love you." She pulled me into a long kiss before I had a chance to reply, not that I would now if I could. I broke the kiss when I needed to breathe, my face was hot and I had to sit down for a minute.

I sat down, before noticing what I was actually sitting down on. It was a large, dark red love seat. I wondered why Alice would possible want this in here, but she quickly sat down and curled up into my lap. Answering any questions I may have had.

I wanted to take in the rest of the room but I was too comfortable. The warm room, soft music and incredible scent made me feel very fatigued. I shifted my position so that I was in Alice's lap and she pulled me closer to her.

I felt myself drifting out of consciousness, falling further into my dreams. I was actually excited to see what situations my imagination could create between Alice and I tonight.

_Running... Can't stop running. _

_I trip, falling roughly on the uneven forest floor. I caught my hand on a large, sharp branch, I feel the blood running from the wound. My stomach clenches in panic and I frantically try and stand up._

_I get half way to my feet before a force behind me propels me into the air. I fly for what it seems like an eternity, in reality it's probably only a few seconds. I land roughly on the floor, imapling my arm on a branch. It goes through my arm, just above the elbow. I scream loudly and try to free myself._

_I felt an icy hand around my throat, unlike Alice's hand this one didn't make me feel comforted or loved, it made me feel unsafe. I tore my gaze away from the hand clenched around my throat and stared into the eyes of my killer._

_He was extremely pale and handsome, he had long flowing black hair that was tied loosely in a pony tail behind his back. His face was beautiful but maimed by hundreds of scars, almost every inch of his skin had a large vampire bite mark covering it. The thought of the amount of fights he must have been in scared me, not because it meant he had more experience but because he was still alive. No one, man or vampire, should be able to survive that many battles._

_His most striking feature by far though, was his eyes. They were dark crimson, the darkest red that I could imagine. I'd seen pictures of other vampires in the Cullen house but never had I seen one with eyes that red, meaning that he probably feeds often out of pleasure._

_His fingers tightened around my throat, the muscles in his forearms tensing. He smiled sadistically at me before snarling in an inhuman voice._

_"You do not belong to Alice, you are mine. I own you." His eyes bored into mine as he said this, as though he was daring me to challenge this. I mustered as much courage as I could, I couldn't speak with his fingers laced around my throat, and spat in his face. He wiped the spit away and flung me across the ground._

_The stick impaled in my arm snapped, blood began to gush out of the wound. I expected the vampire to lose control and end me quickly but he surprised me. He walked slowly towards me, a casual and confident stroll. _

_When he was a few feet in front of me, he used his vampire speed and strength to close the distance, from my point of view it looked like he just materialized in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands roughly and jerked me forward so my face was mere inches away from his. He pulled me roughly into a kiss, there was no passion or love, only lust and sadistic pleasure._

_When he pulled away, he slapped me across the cheek hard, causing me to fall down. He moved forward as I fell, I thought he was going to catch me but it turns out he was just getting a better view of my falling. After I hit the ground and rolled a few times, he picked me up again and grabbed me roughly around the throat again._

_"You're about to wake up, when you do you're going to give a message to your dear little Alice." He stopped and slapped me hard, making sure I was paying attention. I nodded numbly and he continued. "You're going to tell her, and the rest of your little family, that I am coming for them. That you are mine." _

_I nodded, wishing for the pain to go away, hoping that this was all a figment of my imagination. He paused for a second before turning back to me glaring icily at me and laughing crazily. "My name is Saun. Don't forget that." _

_He walked towards me and grabbed my head in one hand and tore it off._

**A/N**

**I hope you all enjoyed, yes 'Saun' is going to be the evil character in my story. I'm going to flesh him out over a few chapters and you'll get to know about his background and why he has so many scars and whatnot. Anyway, this is an important chapter and I'd appreciate it if you left a review telling me what you think.**

**Until next time, Onnza :)**


	12. Chapter 12 - Dreamer

**Sadly Beautiful**

**A/N **

**Thanks for all the positive reviews on the last chapter, it really means a lot to me, I love reading all your opinions and whatnot. This chapter has Alice pov in it, I'm not sure if the whole chapter will be in her pov, I'm writing this before writing the chapter which is probably not a good thing haha. Not like anyone reads the authors notes anyway :L Some of the things in this chapter are slightly alternative universish, mainly Aro losing an eye but that's slightly spoilerish but now you've read it so we can't change it. **

**Someone asked me in the reviews if the wolves would be back, and I can assure you that they will and there'll definitely be some drama of some kind, it'll be worth the wait.**

**On other news, I drafted this chapter in a geography exam/controlled assessment which was fun, even got my friend Jaz to 'beta read' it during the exam. I'm also still annoyed with the Ellie girl, if any of you care she's the girl I called a bitch in my last chapter. Finally, I'd recommend that any of you who haven't already, go check out 'Wait For Me' by 'Red Like Roses' which is written by Jaz and is amazing. **

**On to the story haha.**

**Chapter twelve - Dreamer**

**Alice POV**

I felt Bella drifting off in my arms, the girl of my dreams lay curled up against me. I sighed contently and buried my head into her hair, enjoying her soft, sweet scent. The familiar burn in my throat intensified but I quickly resisted, knowing that I could never feed from Bella. I smiled to myself, impressed with my self control and my ability to ignore my other desires around Bella.

I loved everything about her, her soft delicate face. Her incredible, mouth watering scent, her caring personality, charisma. Everything, I loved everything.

I pulled her closer to me, so that she was sitting on my lap. I sighed contently and ran my hands through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. Before long I started purring and felt myself relaxing in her presence.

Bella suddenly stiffened as though she was having a vision. Even know I knew this couldn't be true because I'd ask Carlisle if she had a gift and he told me maybe but if she did then it wasn't like the rest of ours and that it wouldn't become apparent until after she became a vampire. If I decided to change her that is.

I moved her body off of mine and tried to gently shake her awake. She didn't react, she continued to lie there completely stiff and un-moving. I whimpered and pulled her towards me, as soon as I did this, she jerked violently and began writhing furiously in my arms.

"CARLISLE!" I shouted panicked, my voice breaking.

Almost as soon as I finished saying his name, he was in the room being followed closely behind by all of my siblings and Esme. Jasper looked pained when he entered the room last, I was confused at first but then I realised. The amount of emotions that were probably flowing to him was enough to make me cringe.

I held Bella softly in my arms, trying to calm her down, while she thrashed and jerked wildly. "Carlisle what the fuck is happening to MY BELLA!?" I shrieked. Before Carlisle had a chance to reply Bella let out an agonised, drawn out scream, her voice getting hoarse and breaking towards the end.

I sunk to my knees, every sound that Bella made struck my dead, unbeating heart and caused torturous, broken-hearted ripples of pain across my entire body. Bella began sobbing uncontrollably, each tear escaping caused another spasm of pain. Tears formed on my eyelids, traveling slowly down my cheeks and landing on Bella's forehead. I didn't even know vampires could cry and, judging by the looks from everyone else, neither did they.

Edward let out a feral, animalistic howl and sunk to the floor, grabbing the carpet roughly. His grip tightened with each escaped sob and pained sounds coming from between the Bella and I. After only a few seconds he had ripped areas of the carpet off, his onyx black eyes were filled with pain and grief.

I sat there on my knees, focusing on Bella's erratic and uneven heartbeat. The sound had the opposite effect that it usually did, instead of comforting me it made me feel more anxious. I needed to know what was wrong with my soul mate. I felt the familiar feeling of worry and anxiety creeping through my body. I tried to take my mind off of these thoughts but I couldn't focus on anything but the thought of Bella, my Bella, dying.

My entire family were scattered through out the room, Edward wasn't meetings anyone's eyes and seemed to cringe away from my gaze. Emmet was holding tightly onto Rosalie with an extremely concerned look in his eyes, Rosalie wasn't even looking at Bella. She did, however, have the decency to at least look like she cared.

Esme had a look of intense pain on her face, I'd never seen her perfect features as pained as they were now. Carlisle had a similar expression but his eyes were an intense black, much darker than both Edward's and Esme's. They all stood there, staring at either Bella or me, besides Rosalie who stared out the window.

Carlisle finally spoke, his voice cracking. "Edward, if anyone knows what is going on, it's you," He asked questioningly. Edward nodded his head somberly and released his grip on the carpet. He turned his body away from us and began to shake violently.

He stayed like this for a few minutes, before his shaking subsided and he was able to speak. His voice was hoarse and cracked multiple times before he managed to begin.

"All of you know that when I got turned into a vampire, I went through a period of rebelling and left Carlisle and Esme. We all nodded that we understood and he continued. I did my best to tune out Bella for the time being, focusing on understanding what was happening.

"When I left, I roamed around for a while and heard a lot of rumors from many different nomads. They spoke of a hooded figure who never disclosed his name. This hooded figure was one of the most lethal fighters anyone had ever come across, he also had a gift. He could enter and manipulate peoples dreams, he couldn't kill anyone, if he killed them in the dream they'd just wake up, but he could cause immense pain to his victims." He paused and nodded towards Bella, who was now still and un-moving. We all gestured for him to continue, he obliged.

"His gift has a limit, he can only do it for a certain amount of time and only from a certain distance away, otherwise he can't get the level of control he needs. Unfortunately, he is very secretive and I never spoke to anyone who knew his limits." Edward stopped shaking and turned to face us, his eyes completely black and his pupils were slits. Esme stood up and moved to hug him, but he stopped her sharply.

"I don't deserve your sympathy." He deadpanned, before continuing his story. "This mysterious figure, with a unique gift and incredible fighting skills, went from coven to coven. No one knew what he was doings, some speculated that he was searching for something or someone." He paused and took an unnecessary breath.

"Eventually, after hundreds and hundreds of years, he found himself in Volterra in Italy which is, as we all know, the home of the Volturi. The moment he entered the city, he was instantly surrounded by five members of the gaurd, some of the strongest fighters in the Volturi guard." He looked pained and paused a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I was in the city at the time, Aro wanted to speak to me and I thought it would be rude to refuse. I saw it happen, I saw him, heard him. He had ripped the heads off of two of them before any of them moved. The other three surrounded him but he quickly dispatched another two with lightning fast strikes. The final guard...He..Begged for mercy and his heart was ripped from his body, it didn't kill him instantly but I can only imagine the pain he was in."

"He threw me the heart, I caught it without thinking. He is incredibly fast, from my perspective he simply materialised in front of me. He smirked at me and uttered the most spine chilling, heart stopping words I've ever heard uttered, ever."

"Hello little Edward, so alone, always alone. Even with Carlise and Esme, you're still incomplete... My name is Saun, we'll be seeing each other later."

"He disappeared shortly after, he entered the Volturi's castle and took Aro's eye as a trophy, no one has heard of him since. Except now." I looked at Edward curiously and mentally asked him what he meant.

"He thinks Bella is his mate, he's going to try and take her." He said this and backed away slowly, not breaking eye contact. He looked terrified, I'm not sure if it was a result of Bella's thoughts or because of the furious expression on my face.

A feral snarl ripped through my chest. "BELLA IS MINE, NO ONE ELSE'S. WHO THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS!?" I growled possessively and clutched Bella closer to me. My entire family looked terrified and no one challenged my claim.

Bella stirred below me and I had a vision that she'd be waking up soon, so I positioned myself so that I'd be the first thing she saw when her 'dream' ended. I sat like this for a few minutes, my forehead resting lightly on hers.

Her eyes flickered open and she groaned weakly at me. I pulled her closer to me and stood up gently. I carried her towards Carlisle, my arms were shaking from anger at Saun and worry for my mate. Carlisle took her carefully from me and ran, at vampire speed, to his office.

The rest of my family, except Edward, followed quickly behind, just in time to see Carlisle connecting various machines to Bella. I snarled in protest but was shushed quickly by Carlisle, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, I stopped protesting and sunk to my knees, for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

I stayed like that for a few minutes, with my eyes closed. I listened to the sound of whirring machines and the various breathing throughout the room. The sounds relaxed me slightly but I was still worried about Bella and each time she gasped in pain, I felt my heart ache for her.

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle pricking Bella's skin with an IV drip, he quickly cleaned the wound before the blood could attract any of our attentions. I was concentrating more on Bella's sound of pain when the needle pierced her skin, the moment her face flinched in pain, I flew to her side.

I nuzzled close to her neck and purred softly, doing my best to comfort her. She smiled weakly at me and tried to caress my cheek. She lifted her arm and dropped it quickly after, the effort tiring her quickly. I moved my cheek to her hand, allowing her to softly stroke my cheek.

"Bella... I failed you. I couldn't protect you." My voice broke and Bella interrupted.

"Alice, I love you. You're everything to me and there's nothing you could have done."

I moved my lips to hers, pressing softly on them, my tongue tracing her bottom lip. She moaned and I pushed her, gently, down onto the bed and stuck my tongue out. "You need to rest and not exert yourself." She pouted and I chuckled at her adorable expression. "Don't worry, I'll never leave you again, we'll catch the sick fucker." I promised.

Bella drifted off in my arms, I searched for a vision before hand and knew that Saun wouldn't be bothering her tonight, so she was safe to sleep. When she was deep in sleep, I softly whispered Rosalie's name. She appeared in the room a few seconds later.

"Rose, you're a car person... I need help picking Bella a car." I begged. Rosalie smirked at me and put on a mock expression of deliberation. Finally, she sighed and nodded at me.

"Well you could get her a Chevrolet Camaro, 2012 edition. They're fucking sexy but I doubt Bella would like one, she's far too fragile and not sexual enough. No offence to her of course." She backtracked when I hissed softly.

We were both silent for a few minutes, I was watching her change her mind in my visions, she flicked between various Camaro's, Aston Martins and finally she landed on Lamborghini's. I nodded at her in agreement, but we were both stuck on which car to choose.

Edward knocked lightly on the door, before entering slowly. His expression was one of excitement, he must really like his idea. He walked towards us slowly before, almost shouting, told us his idea.

"We could get her a Lamborghini Reventón, only twenty have ever been made, but I'm sure that we could get one. They're limited edition, only come in black and are one of the fastest cars in the world. Oh, and they're two million dollars each." He deadpanned.

I smirked at him and stuck my tongue out, my vision glazed over for a second before I replied. "Oh look, Apples stocks are about to rise, we should invest?" I giggled. "Oh and Google's are about to fall, lets sell?" I burst into laughter, careful not to wake Bella.

Carlisle knocked lightly on the door, much like Edward, and walked slowly into the room. "I think it's a brilliant idea Alice, a good way to welcome Bella to the family. The money is not an issue, we've got more than enough stored up, if you go now then you might be able to get it before she wakes."

I nodded enthusiastically and left the room in a hurry. I jumped the stairs in a single bound, and slipped under Emmet who was waiting for me at the door. I ran into the garage and hopped into my Porsche and sped away. I pushed the car to it's limits on my way to Los Angelas.

I had mentally asked Edward to phone ahead and arrange the details, so that I would only have to go and pick the car up, when I suddenly stopped the car. How could I be so fucking stupid, how was I supposed to take both cars back. I heard a soft chuckle and Edward strolled to the other side of the car. Wow I knew he was fast but he managed to keep up, fucking hell.

He chuckled softly and climbed into the passenger seat, ruffling my hair as he did. We drove in silence for the majority of the journey. The only time we spoke was when I turned my i-pod on and 'The Saturdays - What About Us' started to play, he quickly told me to turn it off and laughed at my insulted expression.

Stupid mind reading vampire, obviously not smart enough to appreciate the true beauty of 'The Saturdays,' next he'll be telling me he doesn't like Girls Generation. He shook his head at my thoughts, I growled loudly at him and sped the car up.

The rest of the journey passed quickly, we arrived in LA relatively quickly. Normally it would have taken a long time, but with our superior reflexes, we were able to keep an incredibly fast speed throughout the journey. We parked outside the dealership and quickly bought the car.

I marveled at the beautiful finish and sexy curves of the car. Damn you Bella, ah well I still have my Porsche. Edward laughed at my expression and moved to the driver side door of the Reventón. I growled at him, "What do you think you're doing. Porsche now." He laughed at me but moved to the door of the Porsche. I smiled and climbed into Bella's car.

I couldn't wait to show her.

**A/N**

**This chapter didn't really turn out how I expected it to. I still enjoyed writing it though, so I guess it's not too bad. This chapter was A LOT shorter than I wanted it to be, but I just got writers block half way through, ah well. **

**I hope you liked the growling and whatnot Jaz, I know how much you normally enjoy that sort of Bellice action... Maybe this chapter was good enough for you to tell me what your '~' means? ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think on fb :3 Much love.**

**I hope you that everyone enjoyed, feel free to give your opinions and suggestions.**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Promise

**Sadly Beautiful**

**I put quite a lot of effort into this chapter, not that I don't normally but this one has extra effort. **

**More of a personal note ish but my arms aren't fucking awkward Jaz, that made me cry. Congrats on 12k views and 120ish reviews, it's impressive! Your latest chapter was really really good as well, I'm impressed. Once again this chapter is for you again, even though you chose a really shit car for Bella in your story ;) Joking, joking. Enjoy the chapter, much love.**

**On a side note. I've had a migraine for the past week ish and it's made it difficult to write. I'm used to headaches and migraines for the most part though, so they shouldn't slow the story down by too long but I am trying to make the chapters longer, which means more of a wait between chapters.**

**This chapter is longer than my others but I'm happy with the result. I'd like to clear up a few things from my last few chapters. I'm not going to go through everyone's names because that's effort but I'll try and clear up any questions I've seen.**

**Firstly, someone asked about the wolves whether or not they would be involved more in the story and whatnot. I say whatnot too much but anyway, I do play to have the wolves in the story, they add good drama, which is good because it adds extra depth to the characters. So yes, there will be wolves and yes, it will be fucking amazing.**

**Also, people were asking if the dreams were Bella's power... The controlling of dreams is Sauns gift and it's not Bella's. A bit off subject, I don't know if I'll be giving a Bella a gift yet, I haven't decided yet but I think that I need to flesh my characters out more.**

**A few people commented on the fact that Saun is quite a mean character and that he's a 'sicko.' I agree with this but I'm not going to change him, it's really easy to write a twisted, dark character and it's also more fun. Although some of you might start feeling a bit more sympathetic for him later, once his background and whatnot - Fuck stop saying that - is more fleshed out.**

**Finally, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who's Favorited, reviewed and just read the chapter, it means a lot to me and I'm glad that you lot are enjoying the story, and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. I always like reading your opinions of my 'work' because I'm quite self conscious about it, and it helps knowing that you guys like it.**

**Chapter thirteen - Promise**

The car purred to life. I knew that Bella would associate this noise with me and I knew I'd made the right decision with this car. I only hoped Bella would like it, I could look into the future and see but I didn't want to. I wanted to see her reaction for the first time, I wanted the moment to be special and for it to be the first time that I had seen it.

So much had happened this week. Bella had been teased relentlessly for being gay, she didn't deserve that, she didn't deserve anything bad to ever happen in her life. She was perfect and nothing bad should ever happen to her, she has done nothing to anyone else and she doesn't need any negative things in her life. Not to mention, she came out to her Dad this week, something that I knew was really difficult for her, I could see the emotions written on her face and the indecision to tell him.

Then there was Saun... She didn't need the pain and the stress that he has brought her, she is too good for that, she doesn't need it and I'm sure as hell not going to let her have that. I will wrip that fuckers head off and scorch him, then spread the ashes across the globe. This thought calmed me down, I released my grip on the steering wheel before I broke it, I didn't want to have to replace this car just after I'd bought it.

I shook my head to erase my thoughts, not that you ever could as a vampire, and quickly pulled out of the dealership. I marveled at the handling and finesse of the car, it really was a pleasure to drive, I knew without even looking into the future that Bella would love it. I'd have to decide which car to take to school with her though, I wanted the drive in the morning to be between us. As much as I loved my family, I didn't want Emmet making jokes or Edward reading our minds in the morning.

I wanted to spend as much time with Bella as I could, I needed to protect her and to show her how much I loved her. I knew that we'd end up taking the Reventón to school, not that I really minded. I did feel bad for Jasper though, he'd have to deal with so many emotions when we pulled into the parking lot. Mainly lust and jealousy, I mean who wouldn't be jealous of this car and as equally turned on when two hot lesbians climbed out of it.

I chuckled at my little joke and continued to think about Bella. I was deeply, inconsequentially, irreversibly in love with Bella. Nothing could change that, I'd do everything in my power to make sure that she is as happy as she could be and that no harm comes to her. Ever.

The best thing was that I knew that she felt the same way, I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her voice. We felt the same about each other, and I knew that she would always love me. She gave me a reason to live, she made my long dead heart a reason to beat.

The next hour or so of the journey passed by smoothly and uneventfully, albeit comfortably. When I was almost home though, I slowed down because I was nervous about showing Bella her new car, and seeing her in her weakened state. The image of her writhing on the floor was enough to almost bring me to sobbing.

I pushed the image quickly out of my head and focused on making sure that everything was perfect for Bella. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the small silver bracelet, it wasn't a flash, 'showy' bracelet. I had already decided on a simple and emotional gift before I remembered the only item I had on me when I 'woke' into my new 'life.'

I remember the day clearly, as if it only happened yesterday. The sounds, the smells, the thirst. I shook my head quickly, not wanting to travel down the memories of death, destruction and blood. So much blood. Fuck, not going there, stop thinking Alice.

I'd only made one change to the bracelet, the moment my eyes fell on Bella's, I decided to engrave the back of the bracelet with the words: 'Only you my love.' I hoped that she'd realise how much effort I'd put into the gift and how important it was to me.

I sped the car up again, the purring causing me to giggle again, and I arrived at the house a few minutes later. I parked swiftly in the garage, expertly avoiding the figures waiting for me. I hopped out and looked around, all of my family except Bella were around the car. I could see the admiration in their eyes, a spark of jealousy in Rosalie's and an emotion I didn't recognise in Esme's.

"I'd like this to be a surprise for Bella when she wakes up, which means no jokes Emmet. And please can everyone give us some privacy when I show her?" I said to them all, while I placed the bracelet in some packaging. Before I wrapped it up, I breathed onto the bracelet, letting my scent settle onto it. It's probably a stupid idea, but I like the thought of Bella being able to smell my scent if I'm not there, so she know's I'm still here.

They all nodded at me and began to disperse, except Edward who walked towards me and leaned forward. He moved his mouth so it was almost touching my ear," It's not stupid, it's one of the most touching, endearing thoughts I've ever heard." He didn't give me a chance to reply, almost as soon as he was finished speaking he ran into the woods.

i shook my head, surprised at the comments my brother had made. He wasn't normally an affectionate, emotional sibling, he preferred to remain quiet and thoughtful. I can't say that his sudden change of attitude, however brief it may be, was a bad change, Edward has always been one of my favorite siblings and I was glad he seemed to be able to involve himself in my life a bit.

My vision glazed over suddenly and an image of a beautiful figure waking in a bed immediately replaced the view of the car. I only had a few minutes before Bella woke and I needed to make this perfect.

I quickly dashed inside and grabbed a big white cloth and draped it over the car. It wasn't a great decoration and it didn't really suit the room but ah well, I'm sure Bella wouldn't really care. Happy that my work was complete, I placed the box with the bracelet in it onto the top of the car. I stepped back, admiring my work, before quickly backing out of the room and turning off the lights.

I skipped happily up the stairs, ignoring the looks from Rosalie who was lounging on one of the sofas in the living room, and arriving quickly outside my room. I stopped outside and took a minute to calm myself. I ignored the feeling of anxiety in my stomach, threatening to overflow at any moment, and focused on the sound of Bella's breathing and the steady beating of her heart.

This calmed me but I still felt anxious and I wasn't sure why. We'd already said we loved each other, I could see that she did in her eyes. We'd given ourselves to each other physically and mentally, so why was I standing outside of my room, too scared to walk in. I knew that I was being stupid, I hated the fact that I felt so insecure. Maybe it was due to the fact that I had no memories of my human life and the only interaction I'd had previously with people involved me wanting to sink my teeth into their neck and suck them dry.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, for about the hundredth time today. Wow I really needed to start learning how to control my emotions, I had the second best control of the family when it came to blood lust. I was second only to Carlisle, who had perfect control and Esme was only slightly behind me. Not that I was bragging to myself, well maybe I was a bit.

I was interrupted by my thoughts when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder and spun me around gently. His golden eyes burned deeply into mine, smoldering with love and sincerity. "Alice," He started gently. "She loves you, we all know it. Jasper can feel the love radiating off her body, you can see it and feel it. Do you understand?" He asked seriously.

I heard Bella's heart flutter for a second from the room behind me, I turned slightly back, not that I could see through the door. Carlisle noticed this and smiled, waiting patiently for my reply.

I nodded numbly, not taking my eyes away from his. He smiled warmly and clasped both my shoulders in his hands. "Good, she loves you and you love her. Don't be nervous." When he finished, he shoved my gently through the door and turned around, chuckling lightly to himself.

I turned and saw Bella, sitting up in the bed and looking at me carefully. She smiled warmly at me and I felt my dead heart beat, now I knew that there was no reason for me to be worried or anxious. It's just Bella and I... Forever.

**Bella POV**

I woke up after a blissful sleep to sounds of voices in the hall. I recognised the voice as Carlisle's, I wondered who he was talking to and looked around for Alice. I panicked for a second when I couldn't see her and my heart fluttered nervously. I relaxed when I realised that she must be outside talking to Carlisle and my heart returned to it's normal pace.

A few moments later Alice walked into the room, she looked incredible like she always did. I stared at her and she locked her eyes with mine and I felt the familiar connection flow between us, causing me to relax sub-consciously into my pillow.

She walked slowly towards me, her eyes twinkling with love. She climbed onto the bed and pulled me into her lap and began to knead my hair softly, purring while she did. I smiled and kissed the top of her head softly, pulling her closer to me.

Being held here in her arms, I could forget about every negative thing in my life. Saun didn't matter, the bitch's from school didn't matter. Nothing did, this was just Alice and I being together. Forever hopefully. That is if she wants to change me, I was instantly paralyzed with anxiety about whether Alice would want to spend eternity with me or if she'd grow tired and leave me.

No. Alice wouldn't do that to me, she loves me. You know she does, so stop thinking stupid things and just enjoy the moment. I silenced my thoughts and focused on the purring noise's she was making. I sighed in contentment and kissed her lips lightly, my tongue tracing her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly, my tongue darted in and wrapped around hers, fighting for dominance.

She let me win easily, sensing that this was what I needed at the moment. We stayed like this for a few minutes, our tongues dancing and our bodies intertwined, before she pushed me gently off her and onto the bed.

I landed lightly on the bed, almost as soon as I touched the bed, she was on top of me and straddling my hips. She leaned forward and gently kissed down my neck, sucking gently and causing me to moan. She kissed lower down my neck, her tongue gently caressing my collar bone before moving lower.

She growled in frustration and ripped my top off and threw it away, before gently kissing down my cleavage and down my abdomen. I moaned loudly, causing her to grin wickedly at me and silenced me with her mouth. I groaned into her mouth when her hands cupped my breasts and started massaging gently. Her ice cold hands hardening my nipples instantly and causing tingles of pleasure to travel down my body.

She pushed herself against me, rubbing roughly against me, causing me to groan and moan wildly. Suddenly she moved down and ripped my jeans and underwear from my body and threw them away. "I love you," she whispered hoarsely, her eyes black with lust. I couldn't reply, I didn't trust my voice to not come out as a throaty whisper.

Her head moved between my thighs, her short hair tickled lightly against me. I forgot this thought instantly when she thrust her tongue into me.

Her tongue was warm and wet against me, and I couldn't stop the groan that ripped through me. She pressed the flat part of her tongue against my lips and sucked my clit into her mouth before she began licking all around it, but never directly on it.

She was teasing me, bringing me close without giving me the last push I needed. I growled lightly, she smiled mischievously at me, causing vibrations throughout my body. She slipped a finger inside me and I felt my stomach clench, knowing I was close.

She kept at this for a few minutes and I felt myself getting closer and closer. After a few more seconds, I was screaming Alice's name breathlessly. She beamed at me when I was finished, and pulled me gently up.

"As much as I'd like round two, and believe me I would. I have something to show you." She told me quietly, almost shyly. She picked me up and carried me to her closet, and helped pick an outfit out for me. Designer jeans and a, slightly too small, shirt, also designer. Not that every item of clothing in their house, except for mine, wasn't designer but whatever.

She even helped dress me, I knew that she must have been excited about whatever it was she had planned. I wasn't complaining of course, being dressed by your hot vampire girlfriend wasn't a bad thing. I chuckled internally at my little joke and let Alice pick me up into her arms.

She carried me slowly down the stairs, slightly slower than 'human speed.' I was quite confused, I thought the main reason that she'd picked me up, was so that she could get me to our destination faster. I was thinking hard about this and didn't notice Alice staring at me, laughing at my confused expression.

"I just wanted to be close to you. Oh, and the suspense must be killing you." She stuck her tongue out at me after she had said this. I chuckled at my girlfriends immaturity and relaxed into her arms. She carried me down the stairs and I passed the living room. Emmet and Rosalie were both in there, each with a controller in their hands.

When we walked past, or rather Alice did with me in her arms bridal style, Emmet turned to face us. "Did you two have fun? I don't think they quite heard you in China Bella." He joked, before being smacked on the back of the head by Rosalie, causing him to wince and rub his head gently.

I blushed furiously and buried my head in Alice's shoulder, ignoring Emmet's booming laugh. Alice hissed viciously and turned her body away from them, sparing me from Emmet's gaze. She hissed again and glared angrily. "You two, out of the house. Now." Emmet looked insulted and looked like he was going to argue but Rosalie shook her head and ushered him out of the house.

Alice remained motionless until they had both walked out of the door and ran into the forest. She sighed quietly, "Finally, alone at last." She said smiling. She set me down and gently took my hand, directing me towards the garage. She stopped me just outside the door and cupped my cheeks with her hands.

"Bella, I don't know if you like presents or not but I've got you two and you're not going to say no to them. In fact, you're going to love them, I don't even need to look in the future to know that." She said cockily.

I was slightly worried about what these 'gifts' would be, I knew that Alice had a tenancy to blow things out of proportion, I only hoped that she handed spent that much on me. I didn't need lots of money spent on me, in fact it only makes me feel like I owe Alice more. She's just so perfect and I'm so plain and ordinary, everything she does for me, is just something for me to have to try and repay in some way later. I guess I'll always feel this way, not that I was going to tell her this. This was her moment, so I'd just smile along and try to enjoy myself.

"Of course I'll love anything that you've gotten me." I said to her, even though it felt odd, I did genuinely mean that. She beamed at me happily and ushered me through the door of the garage. I stopped inside in the dark room and she quickly flicked the light switch, illuminating the room.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light, I could feel Alice waiting patiently beside me. When the spots in my eyes had finally cleared, I was able to see all of the Cullen's cars, except there was one extra but it was covered by a white cloth. No... She couldn't have... Did Alice get me a car?

As much as this should make me feel bad, I just couldn't. It seems quite stupid, but it means that I'd always be with a part of Alice when I was driving, even if she wasn't there then at least the car is a gift from her. I smiled at her and noticed a box on the front of the car. I released my hand and moved tentatively forward, reaching out and plucking the box from the car.

My hands were shaking with excitement, so I struggled to get the lid off of the box. I don't know why I was so excited, normally I hated any kind of gift, ah well. Alice saw that I was struggling and gently undid the ribbon and pulled the lid of the box off.

I stared down into the box and spotted a beautiful silver bracelet, it instantly reminded me of Alice, it was just so perfect. Everything about it was finely crafted and exquisite, much like my girlfriend. I gently picked it up and turned it over, spotting the words, 'Only you my love' engraved expertly. I felt tears building in the corners of my eyes, but I didn't want to cry before I'd at least tried the bracelet on.

I slipped it over my wrist and found that it was a perfect fit, not only that but it felt amazing against my coolness of the metal reminded me of Alice's skin, making me love it even more. Alice was staring at me, assessing my reaction, she seemed satisfied. "Smell the bracelet, I put my scent on it, so if I'm not there with you, then you can be reminded of me." I could feel the emotion in these words, causing a single tear to spill over. She caught it quickly.

I lifted my arm and put the bracelet to my nose, inhaling deeply. It smelt absolutely amazing, her scent had been captured and preserved perfectly. The smell caused me to relax instantly, I knew that this bracelet would come in handy at school, I could just subtly sniff it whenever I was stressed or anxious.

I didn't know how to tell Alice properly how much this meant to me, so I wrapped her in a tender hug and kissing her gently, trying to convey my emotions into these simple gestures. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead gently, "I know Bella, I know." She said happily.

She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet now, I couldn't tell if she was excited for me to see my new car or if she was happy that I liked the bracelet. I figured I might as well find out, so I quickly, in one motion, pulled the cover off of the car.

I gasped loudly, I was staring at the most beautiful car I'd ever seen. It was a dull black sexy Lamborghini. I instantly loved it. The whole car screamed sexy and powerful, exactly like Alice. I wanted Alice to know how much I loved the car, so I leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the bonnet, before turning and capturing Alice's lips. She pushed me gently against the car and kissed me deeply.

She quickly scooped me into her arms and pressed her lips to my ear. "It's called a Lamborghini Reventón, it's very rare and exquisite. Like you my love." She whispered lovingly, before lifting the door up and placing me in the driving seat.

I melted instantly into the amazingly comfortable seats, if this wasn't my first time in the car, then I would have just fallen asleep in the seat. Alice climbed into the passenger seat and I turned the key in the ignition.

The car purred to life, reminding me of Alice straight away. I hadn't even driven it yet and I already loved the car, I wonder if Alice knew I would. I think that she probably did, she had a knack at knowing when things were going to happen, I mean she could see the future but it's still impressive. I laughed at the expression on Alice's face and pulled out quickly of the drive way.

I marveled at the cars superb handling, I watched the speedometer rise steadily. I laughed excitedly, I'd never driven so fast in my life and I was loving the feeling. Alice was laughing happily at my expression, smiling endearingly. I didn't know where I was driving to but I just loved the feeling of Alice being beside me and the feel of the car beneath me.

For the first time in my life, I felt complete. I had everything that I'd ever wanted. I hadn't noticed before but there had been a void in my life, something was always missing. I'd found that missing piece, in the form of my pixie-like, cocky girlfriend.

We drove like this for a few hours, she had her head on my shoulder and was cuddling close to me. Eventually I pulled over in a secluded parking area. Alice leaned in close and kissed me cheek lovingly. "There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about. but I don't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable." She said nervously, fidgeting in her seat.

"Alice, you could never do those things. Please just say what you need to say." I urged.

She took a breath unnecessary breath, "It's about you becoming a vampire when we've finished school. I was just wondering you'd want that." She looked at me carefully assessing my reaction. My face was blank for a few seconds, and I could see start to worry, before a giant smile etched itself across my face.

"Oh my god, are you being serious? I thought you wouldn't want me, are you sure you do? I love you, when should we do it?" I was rambling and she quickly silenced me with a kiss. She hugged me closer to her body and started running her fingers through my hair.

"Have I ever told you that I love your hair?" She told me lovingly, before answering my questions. "Of course I want you Bella, you're my soul mate. We can do it after graduation, there's the problem of Charlie and whatnot, but we can easily sort that out. We should probably get home, I had a vision earlier, Edward wants to speak to you."

I was confused, why would Edward want to speak to me? I wasn't going to let this thought ruin the moment though, Alice wanted me, forever. I sighed happily and pulled out of the parking lot.

The rest of the drive passed uneventfully, comfortable and luxurious but uneventful. Alice and I were happy to lapse into a comfortable silence, neither of us feeling the need to break it. I pulled into the garage at home and walked into the living room.

Edward was sitting on the sofa, his attention switching to us the moment we walked into the room. "I'll leave you alone for this Edward, if you upset her though." Alice threatened, she didn't finish the threat, leaving it open to Edward's imagination. She might have finished it in her head though, it's hard to tell with this family.

Alice walked out of the room and Edward gestured for me to take a seat opposite him. When I'd sat down and was comfortable, he began. "I know that you want to become one of us, I just want to urge you away from it. We're monsters, we have no souls and we're damned for all eternity... Even though we've chosen this life, we're still not natural and you'd be better off without us."

He stopped talking and studied me, "I can hear your thoughts, I'm not convincing you, am I?" I shook my head and he chuckled. "You can't blame me for trying." We both stopped talking and lapsed into silence. After a while I decided to learn more about him.

"So... Mind reading?" I said awkwardly. He laughed again.

"Yeah, it's not as cool as it sounds though. I've graduated from school countless times and because of my ability I'm now an expert on Justin Beiber and other artists that I normally wouldn't listen to... If you'd like I could name all the members of Girls Generation and their favourite colours and..." I quickly cut him off.

"No I'm good thanks, save that knowledge for when you get a girlfriend." I teased.

I heard Emmet's booming laughter from upstairs and slowly everyone filtered into the room. Alice sat down next to me and pulled me into her lap, Rosalie entered behind her and quickly turned on the television, before sitting down on Emmet's lap.

"What are we watching today then guys?" Esme asked, as she walked into the room. Everyone started to bicker with themselves, Alice started getting quite headed and began shouting obscenities at everyone. I was laughing and enjoying the vibrations her shouting caused.

They continued this for a few minutes, until Emmet got frustrated and playfully tackled Jasper. Everyone turned their attention to this, Emmet was huge but Jasper was much more skillful. When everyone was distracted, I grabbed the remote off the floor and changed channels, looking for something to watch. I decided on 'Chasing The Saturdays.'

I looked around the room, feeling euphoric. This was were I belonged, I loved everyone in this room, they were all family. I loved the feeling, I truly felt accepted into this unique family. They all had their quirks and I loved them all for it, especially Alice's, although it was a slightly different love.

I loved Carlisle for his never ending, loving compassion and his quiet, thoughtful intellect. I loved Esme for her mothering attitude and zero tolerance for anyone doing anything to hurt her family. I loved Emmet for his ability to lighten a situation with humour but also for his seriousness and loving attitude. I loved Edward and Jasper for their quiet and thoughtful nature, but also their ability to be playful when they want to. I loved Rosalie, for being well... Rosalie. There was no other way to describe her, except maybe, 'loving bitch.'

Alice... Well I loved her completely. Everything about her pulled at my heart. I loved her cuteness, her ability to make me laugh. Her immature and adorable attitude, the way she could easily become serious if she wanted to. We amused ourselves endlessly by laughing at each other when we both turned serious and stared at each other. I loved her soft, short hair, her petite body. But most of all, I loved just being with her.

I turned my attention away from my thoughts and back to the tv and the wrestiling. Time passed by quickly when I was watching and before long, I was yawning and snuggiling into Alice's arms. She looked down at me and kissed my nose, before carrying my upstairs to our room. Odd, I now thought of her room as ours, I guess that's what being in a relationship feels like.

She set me down on the bed and pulled me into her arms. I tucked my head under hers, so her chin was resting on my forehead and cuddled into her. "Don't worry Bella, Saun won't bother you tonight... Sleep" she cooed.

I wasn't going to argue with her. After a few minutes, Alice began to sing to me, it was a beautiful sound, so sweet and clear. I felt myself drifting into the realm of sleep not long after she started.

The last thing I remember before going to sleep, was my guardian angel singing me to sleep.

**A/N**

**I know I seem to end lots of chapters with someone falling asleep, ah well.**

**Like I said, this chapter is longer than the rest but I hope that isn't a problem. As always I'd appreciate if you'd tell me what you think but I won't force you. Not that I could but I guess that's not the point. If you do review, tell me what you think about Alice point of views and whether you thought this was a good chapter. I personally thought it was, I liked the cuteness:3**

**I felt like an Alice and Bella 'intimate' scene was overdue and I know how much you guys and girls love some Bellice action.**

**I hope you liked this chapter Jaz, I know you wanted me to make them longer, so here you are 3**

**Until next time :)**


	14. Chapter 14 - Sparring Session

**Sadly Beautiful**

**It's been ages since I last uploaded, in my defense I finished this a week ago and just forgot about it. I know, I know, that was stupid and I let you down. I'm sure you'll all recover.**

**In other news, it's half term which is nice and I got contact lenses, finally. So this is my first chapter,ever, writing with them in. Maybe they'll be lucky and make this chapter amazing?**

**Didn't know what to call this chapter, went with a stupid name. Forgive me?:3 This chapter is shorter than the last, I just had to get something out after so long. Sorry again!**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter fourteen - Sparring session**

I slept well and woke up feeling refreshed, being in Alice's arms helped a lot as well. I sighed happily and nuzzled into her, happy that I'd finally found someone I loved. I released myself from her grip and kissed her lightly on the lips, before whispering lovingly to her, "You're such a good singer, you're perfect in every way."

She shook her head and opened her mouth to argue but I silenced her quickly with a kiss, not wanting her to deny the truth. She mumbled incoherently into my mouth but she gave up quickly, deepening the kiss instead.

After a few minutes, we broke apart and I quickly got changed so we could head downstairs. I wanted to stay in her room and cuddle for a while but she insisted that we see her family, apparently there had been a 'development' while I was asleep. When she said this I knew that it had to be important, so I might as well go and see what was happening.

Alice scooped me up in her arms, bridal style, and carried me slowly downstairs. I think she went slowly so that I didn't get nauseous, which I was thankful for. She put me down in the living room, on the couch, before curling up into my lap. Once we were both comfortable, we turned our attention to Carlisle, who was waiting to speak.

"I'm sure most of you are aware, besides Bella obviously, that there have been recent vampire activity in Seattle. Jasper and I were talking this through and we think that it may be a newborn army."

This statement was followed by gasps of shock from the entire coven, aside from Jasper, Edward and Carlisle. Edward and Jasper had both been discussing it, so neither of them reacted and Edward must have been listening to their thoughts for a while. Meaning that he wasn't phased, he didn't look happy though, not that he ever did.

He laughed at my thoughts and stuck his tongue out. I laughed and mentally flipped him off. He scowled, only making me laugh harder. He mumbled something under his breath but I couldn't hear what he said, Alice did frown and hiss though. Carlisle coughed to get our attention, he was smiling though.

"A newborn army is a large amount of newly created vampires under the control of a person, or a group of people. Because we're more powerful when we're first turned, these armies are almost impossible to kill."

Seeing the fear in his eyes when he said this and the glance he shot at Esme when he was finished, made me realise how serious this really was. I hugged Alice closer to me and address the room.

"Well, what can we do?" I asked seriously. All the humor had evaporated from the room from the last statement Carlisle said, everyone knew how serious this situation could prove to be.

"Nothing, we just wait to see what happens, with Alice monitoring the progress we should be fine." Everyone seemed happy about this and no one said anything else for a while.

We all sat there, cuddling with our respective partners, Edward was staring out the window, and enjoying the quite moment we had. Eventually Edward, for whatever reason, stood up and left without saying anything. No one said anything until he was out of the room, I shared a look with Alice but didn't ask her why he'd left.

I sat up suddenly, almost knocking Alice off my lap. "Oh shit we're going to be late for school, we better hurry!" Before Alice had a chance to reply, Emmet burst into booming laughter and almost doubled over. Alice giggled as well, before hopping off my lap and opening the blinds. I saw the sunlight trickling through and understood.

"Oooh" I exclaimed, earning another laughing fit from Emmet. I looked at Alice pleadingly, she understood and quickly hit Emmet hard on the back of the head. He groaned and was smart enough not to laugh at me again.

Alice smirked and bounced back to me, gently jumping back onto my lap. I laughed and kissed the top of her head, inhaling deeply. I loved her scent, she smelled delicious. Alice's body stiffened suddenly.

She stayed like this for a few minutes, before her body relaxed and she curled back into me. I was going to question her about what had happened but I decided that it could wait, I didn't want to ruin the moment that we were having. Moments like these seemed so rare, there was always some sort of drama getting in the way, so I made sure to enjoy them when they came.

We stayed like this for a few hours, until my rumbling stomach ruined the moment. She giggled and quickly went to the kitchen, returning in a few seconds with a sandwich and a drink. I smiled gratefully and spent a few minutes eating, stroking her hair as I ate.

I was starting to think my girlfriend might secretly be a cat, not a vampire. Right as I thought this, she started purring. I laughed at my joke and patted her head softly, she giggled but continued to purr.

Jasper, who had left earlier, walked back into the room with Edward. They both walked in front of us and Jasper addressed Alice, "We're going to do some sparring, just as a precaution because of the vampire situation in Seattle, do you want to join us?" Alice looked my way but Edward answers her unasked question.

"Of course she can watch, it'd probably put her at ease if you ever did have to fight." Alice seemed satisfied and hopped off my lap. She quickly pulled me, gently, into her arms and 'we' set off out of the house. I buried my head into Alice's shoulder as she ran, thankfully she didn't run for very long so it wasn't too bad.

She set me down in the middle of a clearing, next to Esme and the rest of the family formed a circle in the center of the clearing.

Jasper spoke to the group, "The newborns will fight like children. The most important things you'll need to be aware of are, first, don;t let them get their arms around you and don't go for the obvious kill. Both of these things will get you killed. It's all they'll be prepared for."

He stopped for a second, allowing us time to digest the information. When he was satisfied that we'd had enough time, he waved Emmet forward. "Emmet, you're first because you're the most like a newborn. Only because you rely on your strength and you're very straightforward about the attack. The newborns won't be subtle either, just fight like you normally would."

They both sqaured up to each other.

Emmet charged him like a bear, grinning while he snarled. Emmet ws impossibly quick, but Jasper was faster. It looked like Jasper had no more substance than a ghost, any time it seemed Emmet's hands hand him for sure, he missed.

Beside me, Esme chuckled. Emmet froze suddenly and Jasper was behind him, his teeth inches from his throat. Emmet swore loudly, causing everyone to laugh.

"Again" Emmet insisted, his smile gone.

"It's my turn," Edward protested.

"In a minute." Jasper grinned, stepping backwards to the center of the clearing again. "I want to prove something to Bella.

I watched anxiously as he waved Alice forward.

"I know you worry about her," he explained to me as she moved gracefully into the 'ring.' "I want to show you that you really don't need to."

I knew that Jasper would never hurt her, hurt my tiny little Alice, but it was still hard to watch as he sank into a crouch. Alice stood motionlessly, looking tinier than usual, smiling to herself. Jasper moved forward, impossibly fast.

Alice closed her eyes, still not moving. My heart was going crazy as I was watching, my urge to help my mate was consuming me, Esme seemed to understand because she wrapped a comforting arm around me.

Jasper pounced forward, disappearing from my view. He landed suddenly directly behind Alice, even though it didn't look like she had moved. He sprang again, he landed in the same position as before, Alice was still standing with her eyes closed, smiling.

I watched Alice more carefully as he prepared to pounce again. She was moving, I'd just been missing it, distracted by Jasper's attacks. She took a small step forward at the exact second that Jasper's body flew through the spot that she'd just been standing in.

They both increased their speed, but Jasper couldn't touch her. Alice looked like she was dancing through the air, gracefully avoiding all of his attacks. She continued this for about a minute, before she suddenly laughed.

She was perched on Jasper's neck, her mouth positioned almost directly onto his throat. "Gotcha," she said before hopping off and walking towards me.

Jasper chuckled, shaking his head and moving back to the center of the clearing, "You certainly are unique."

Alice took a seat beside me, pulling me gently onto her lap. "Cool, huh?" She asked me smugly.

"Very" I agreed, watching Edward and Jasper fighting. Edward was even faster than Jasper was, which was very impressive.

Edward has closed on Jasper, this fight was more even than the others were. Jasper had lots more experience than Edward did, and he fought mainly on instincts, but Edward could read his thoughts and counter quickly. They fought for a long time, neither was able to gain an advantage over the other. Eventually, they broke apart and eyes each other warily, before bowing to one another.

Everyone took turns fighting against Jasper, Jasper won all the fights but some were closer than others. I had to turn around as Jasper fought against Esme, it seemed so odd that anyone would even consider hurting her.

It got more difficult to watch the fighting as I got more and more tired, I hadn't realised how much this trip had taken out of me, I was over due a nap. My eye lips drooped, I rested my head against Alice's shoulder and she gently picked me up.

"I'm going to take her home, she's exhausted." She told the others.

She ran into the woods, my eyes were closed but I could feel her running. It felt good when I was this relaxed, almost like she was flying. This was probably due to how graceful this was. After about a minute, Alice stopped suddenly, her body stiffening. She stayed like this for a few minutes, before she relaxed, then clenched up again.

"FUCK...NO!" She almost screamed this, and ran incredibly fast back to the house. When we got in, she set me down on the couch, and handed me a cell phone.

"Call Carlisle, tell him it's an emergency and he needs to get back here as fast as he can, okay?" Almost as soon as she stopped talking, the house phone rang. I was panicking at this point, but I followed her instruction. I found his number on Alice's speed dial and phoned.

He answered almost instantly. "Yes Alice?" He asked.

"Carlisle, it's me Bella. Alice said there was an emergency and you need to get here as soon as possible." He hung up as soon as I was finished, I dropped the phone onto the sofa next to me, waiting.

He arrived after a few minutes, Alice whispered into his ear the moment he arrived. I only picked up a few words because of how quietly and quickly she was talking. What I heard though, caused me to panic.

"Charlie... Wolves... Accident... Critical."

This couldn't be happening, something couldn't happen to Charlie, my dad.

**Not sure how this went, please feel free to suggest anything. **

**Until next time :)**


	15. Chapter 15 - Pain

**Sadly Beautiful**

**I know I know, doesn't post for two weeks and then posts two in two days. I love you guys, and girls, what can I say? **

**I had a few nice reviews on the last chapter, I'd like to say a special thanks or two. Firstly, a thanks to Dejee, your continuing support is so endearing and makes me want to keep writing. Also, your profile picture is a wolf and you seem to love them, so it makes me want to add the infamous wolves to my story.**

**My second thanks is to Redlikeroses (Jazzykins ;) for being my motivator and pushing me to write, and level, it's really helpful for me, and it means that everyone can enjoy my chapter, or not enjoy it, to each their own. I'm glad you pushed me to write fan fictions, and showed me that they're fun to read, and I'm glad we can share this haha.**

**I know most of you probably don't even read my authors notes, I don't read other peoples very often, but if you are reading this, tanks! I hope you all enjoy and find this chapter to be as good as the others, or as bad whatever ;)**

**Lastly, I hate writing in third person but it makes more sense for Alice's visions, if I fucked it up, which I probably did, forgive me? I tried to make this chapter flow nicely and make sense, whilst being a bit darker than the others, I don't know how well it went but ah well. Oh, and should I do her vision in italics? Or is that annoying to read, and if it is, give me a suggestion?**

**Nyaa~ (I stole that from you Jaz, I know I know. I've done this chapter just because you asked, so suck it up.)**

**Chapter fifteen - Pain**

**Alice POV**

I loved holding her like this, even in the cold, damp forest. I loved the feel of her skin against mine, the dull heat radiating off of her body made me feel so relaxed and comfortable. I didn't even have to concentrate on running back, I was able to dodge the trees and other obstacles easily, without any effort.

I'd been running with her in my arms for about a minute, it may have been more but time was hard to measure as a vampire, when I suddenly stopped and my vision glazed over.

_Jacob was sitting on a beaten, dirty couch in a small house. He looked like he was waiting for something, he was tapping his leg anxiously and scanning the room periodically. He was wearing only tattered shorts, displaying his muscled chest for anyone to see._

_After a few moments, the door opened and a man walked in. He was wearing fishing gear and his sun glasses and large hat made it difficult for anyone to identify him. Jacob stood, and shook his hand._

_"I'm glad you agreed to talk to me Charlie," Jacob told him. _

_He waved the thanks away and took a seat opposite where Jacob had been sat. "It's not a problem, I've known you for a long time and you sounded serious, figured I'd come and see if I could help you out," Charlie informed him._

_Jacob took the seat he'd been, he leaned forward and put both elbows on his knees, before studying Charlie intently. Neither of them spoke for a while, Charlie did shift uncomfortably under his gaze though._

_"Jacob what's this abo-" _

_"Did you know that your daughter is in a relationship with another girl?! Jacob asked incredulously, cutting across Charlie._

_Charlie stiffened, and sat upright. "I don't see how that's any concern to you, but yes she is. I'm happy for her, if she's found the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with, then I'm happy with whoever she's chosen." He put heavy emphasis on the word 'person,' making it clear to Jacob that he was fine with it._

_Jacob stared at him, practically shaking with anger. He stood up and walked towards Charlie, taking heavy, angered steps. "You mean to tell me that you're okay with what your daughter is doing? She. Is. A. Freak!"_

_Charlie recoiled like he'd been physically hurt by Jacob's words. He didn't say anything for a few minutes, this seemed to frustrate Jacob further. _

_"You're a failure as a father Charlie, you've fucked your daughter up. She should be with someone like me, but no. You. Are. A. Failure."_

_Charlie stood up and punched Jacob, hard, in the face. Jacob stood completely still, un-moving while Charlie waved his hand around and gasped in pain. _

_"You shouldn't have done that Charlie..." Jacob told him, shaking in anger._

_"You shouldn't have called my daughter a freak just because she had better taste than you." Charlie told him, furiously._

_This was the final straw for Jacob, he roared and phased into his russet coloured wolf form. Charlie flew backwards and landed in a heap, blood seeping out of him. _

FUCK...NO, I almost screamed, I ran as fast as I could towards the house. It seemed to take an age to get there, but finally I ran through the door. I set Bella down onto the couch, not wanting to look into her eyes, scared my un-dead heart would break.

"Call Carlisle, tell him it's an emergency and he needs to get back here as fast as he can, okay?" I asked frantically, it was ruder than I meant it to sound but right now I didn't care. My vision glazed over again.

_Charlie lay on the floor, not moving with blood pouring out of his wounds. Jacob stood there, in his wolf form, staring at the spot where Charlie had been standing. _

_Within seconds the Alpha of the pack rushed in, flanked by two other members of the pack. "Jacob, what have you done?!" Sam asked, paniced._

_Jacob didn't reply, he continued to stare at the empty space that Charlie had once occupied. Sam didn't wait for a reply, he turned to face the two pack members on either side of him._

_"Quill, get to a phone and call the Cullens, ask Carlisle to come over here. Only he can save him."_

_"B-But... Traditions?" Quill asked confused_

_"Fuck traditions, this man will die!" Sam shouted. "Go. NOW!" He ordered, using his Alpha command._

_He turned to the other Quillete, "Embry, go to the council and tell them what happened, don't edit the story in any way, we all saw it. Now," He growled._

My vision ended, just as the phone rang. I ran at super human speed and picked it up, cutting off the message we were about to recieve from Quill.

"It's Alice, the psychic, I saw what happened. Carlisle is on his way, we'll be there as soon as we can, thanks," I told him before quickly hanging up.

I heard Bella talking to Carlisle on the phone, meaning that he'd be here in a few minutes, probably less giving the severity of the situation. I took the time I had to wait, to grab a few supplies that Carlisle would probably need. I didn't know what any of this stuff did, but I figured if we had it in the house then it would help on a human patient, mainly because it was all here for Bella anyway. I piled all this equipment into Emmet's jeep before walking into the living room, just as Carlisle walked in.

I walked towards him immediately and whispered into his, making sure to be as quiet as I could so Bella wouldn't hear.

"I'll give you the short version. Jacob made Charlie angry, Charlie punched him, Jacob phased next to him." Carlisle gasped but I ignored him and continued taling, "The wolves want us to come to their land, you're his only chance Carlisle..."

I paused and let the information sink in.

"It's bad, really bad. He's in critical condition, I could tell from the amount of blood, we need to leave now."

He nodded in agreement and he left the room, quickly telling everyone what had happened. I heard them all getting into cars but I knew that I had to tell Bella what had happened, and offer her the chance to come, it may be the last time she would ever see Charlie again.

I turned to her, my head held low, holding in tears.

Bella POV

I felt my heart sinking, not Charlie. Oh god please not Charlie.

Alice turned to face me, her head was held low but I saw her eyes sparkling. If I didn't know that they were probably tears, it would have been a nice effect. Sadly though, I knew that whatever these 'tears' (Vampires can't properly cry but tears can form) meant, it was nothing good.

"Bella, honey, can you listen to me for a second?" She asked, timidly. I nodded numbly, not trusting my voice.

Before she had a chance to tell me what had happened, Carlisle walked in quickly. "Alice, we need to leave. NOW!" He said urgently. This worried me more than anything else, I'd never heard Carlisle raise his voice before, ever.

"LEAVE! Go now, we'll take another car." She shouted at her 'father,' he didn't waste a second, as soon as she was finished, his car was purring to life and roaring out of the drive. When he was gone, she turned her attention to me, her face was a portrait of regret and pure agony.

I felt my heart throb painfully when I saw this, I hated that she was in pain. The instinct to protect and comfort my mate was all consuming, before I was aware what I was doing, I'd pulled her into an embrace and put our foreheads together.

"Alice, we can get through this together, what happened?" I questioned.

"Charlie upset Jacob and he phased next to him-"

"HE WHAT!?" I exploded. My vision clouded over red, I was going to kill him. I was going to rip his filthy arrogant head off his shoulders and pull his fucking heart out of his chest. I was going to make his suffer. I wa...

Alice pulled me out of my thoughts, she slapped me across the face, albeit not very hard. "He's hurt, really badly. We need to go now." She rubbed my cheek apologeticly, obviously regretting that she'd had to do that. I didn't mind though, it helped me see through my rage induced haze.

My dad... The only family member I had left. I couldn't lose him, I wouldn't lose him. I don't know what I'd do if he di... No! Don't think that word, focus on just being there for him. Alice seemed to realise that I'd need some help, so she pulled me gently into her arms and zoomed out of the house.

She pulled me into my car, but in the passenger seat. I let her place me there, feeling numb all over. She was in the drivers seat in less than a second, pulling out incredibly fast in the same movement. I'd never seen her drive so fast, she was pushing the sports car to it's limit, which I was thankful for.

I knew that we'd be in La Push in a few minutes, probably less given the speed at which she's driving right now. I put my head in my hands, how had this happened.

Jacob... That was how it had happened. He was the common denominator, the one thing that kept everything going wrong. Kill...Maim...Hurt, my thoughts whispered to me. I shook my head, quieting my thoughts, not yet, this wasn't the right time.

Alice snarled in frustration, pressing her foot harder on the pedal, willing the car to go faster. I wanted to think of something to say to calm her down, but I was barely keeping myself together so I didn't know how I'd be able to help her. I realised that it was probably my feelings that were causing her to feel like this, part of the whole mating thing, being able to feel each others emotions.

I tried to reign my swirling emotions in, for Alice's sake, but I couldn't find the power. I was too angry, angry that this had happened and that someone had allowed Jacob to be there alone with Charlie. Hurt that my only family member could die, that someone who'd always been there for me could cease to breath because of one fucking wolf.

I let out the scream that had been building inside me, I screamed for as long as I could, trying to release the torrent of emotions inside of me. I screamed so hard, I felt the blood vessels in my eyes straining and knew I had to stop before I caused any damage to myself. I sighed, rubbing my head, capturing the tears that had begun to fall with my hand.

I looked and saw Alice eyeing me in the mirror, pain etched across every feature. It was as if someone had taken her perfect marble features and distorted them to convey every painful emotion someone had ever felt, seeing this caused another wave of pain to wash across me.

I shut myself up for the rest of the journey, refusing to listen to my thoughts. It was only about a minute before we finally arrived at Jacob's house. I saw about ten people outside, all pacing around anxiously. Jacob was being restrained, or guarded it was hard to tell, by three incredibly muscled men, I could only assume they were members of the pack.

The car stopped, Alice instantly pulled me into her arms, and carried me inside. I was prepared for almost anything, but not for the scene I saw when I walked in.

Blood was spattered across the walls, or what was left of the walls. Huge chunks and craters had been taken out of them when Jacob had turned, the entire room looked like it had been bombed. The worst thing about the room was the shape in the center.

Charl- No dad, was lying on the floor, Carlisle was frantically trying to save him, but it appeared to be failing. I climbed out of Alice's arms, and slowly walked forward to him. I knelt down next to him and took his hand, which felt incredibly weak. In this moment, something changed, it felt like my heart had stopped beating blood and was instead beating pure, undiluted, liquid pain. Causing every part of me to be in anguish.

This couldn't be happening, please no.

I'd never had a chance to tell him how much he meaned to me, he couldn't see me graduate, couldn't see me marry Alice. Tears spilled over, drenching my face, large sobs racked my body. No...

NO!

This wouldn't happen, someone could save him, anyone? "Carlisle...?"

He shook his head sadly and clasped my shoulder, staring deeply into my eyes, "There is nothing I can do, believe me I tried Bella."

My shoulders slumped and I nodded, taking my dads hands again, staring into his eyes, silently trying to show him out how much I loved him.

I held his hand like this, staring deeply into his eyes, for about a minute. It was one of the longest minutes of my life, but it had to come to an end. The erratic beating of his heart, slowed, before finally stopping completely. I stayed there, feeling completely numb.

I let out a primal, animalistic scream. I screamed until my voice croaked and I couldn't anymore, then I beat the ground with my fists, trying to release the suffering inside me. I picked up items that hadn't been destroyed already and smashed and broke them, pounding more holes in the plastered walls, snarling and growling.

I kept this up for a few minutes, before kneeling next to the body of my father, just sitting and sobbing.

I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder, but I didn't respond, I just sat there. It felt so surreal, almost like an out of body experience. I knew that I couldn't stay here, that I had to do something. I leaned over my dead fathers body, and closed his eye lids, before placing both his hands on his chest.

I stood up and turned to the Alpha of the pack, "Bring Jacob in here, I want to talk to him." He studied me curiously for a second, before replying.

"I don't take orders from yo-"

I silenced him quickly, "No, you do. At least today you do. My dad is dead because of YOU AND YOU'RE FUCKING WOLF PACK, SO YOU'RE GOING TO BRING JACOB IN HERE, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME, MUTT?" I snarled.

He nodded and walked out of the room, deciding it wasn't worth the fight. Alice took my hand in hers and tried to console me, I vaguely realised I was shaking, not that I cared. I freed my hand from Alice's grip.

"No, let me do this... Please?" My voice cracked painfully, she nodded in defeat.

Jacob walked slowly into the room, his head held low with tears streaking down his cheeks. He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak. I shook my head, gesturing for him to come closer. He ablidged and something snapped inside of me. I lunged for him, somehow pushing him through the air and through the wall. We landed unevenly on the ground, I jumped quickly onto him.

I let my instincts take over, I wasn't really aware of what was happening.

Pounce on him. Enemy. Wicked enemy. Always grinning, always smirking, laughing. Must make it stop. Will stop it. Anger takes control. Punch in the face. He groans, bloody marks are left. I grin, evil, twisted, vicious. Don't care. I like it. His pain. My pleasure. He will suffer. I growl, strike him with other hand. Again. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.

Try to speak. Shout command. Tell him. Scream. Can't. Words muffled. Come out as growl, loud and angry. Inhuman. Guttural. Garbled. Don't care. See my pain. Feel my pain. Beg for mercy! Beg. Bastard, beg! No response. Angers me. Speed. Arms moving so quickly. Time slowing? Can't tell. Don't care. Enjoying too much.

Time passes. Seconds. Minutes. Hours? Don't know. Hard to tell. Lost track. Never kept track. I don't let up. Blood splatters. Hits my face. What was that? Uncertain. Ignore. Seconds, minutes, time. Passes by.

Vision blur starts to clear. Arm speed decreases. Slows. Time normal. Fists continue. Refuse to stop yet. Mind begins to clear. Thoughts expand. Anger dissipates. Hate. Fury. Sorrow. Pain. All swirling together inside, like an inferno. The inferno is losing strength and size, but it did little to help the void left inside me, I felt myself numbing.

I was vaguelly aware of people pulling me off of Jacob, I let them, I didn't really care anymore. Alice wrapped me in her arms and whispered in my ear, "We have to leave..." I nodded reluctantly.

"Alice... My dad, the body, please?" I croaked out incoherently, she seemed to understand. "It's already been taken care of," She reassured me. As Alice was walking me back to her car, I turned back and saw two things.

Jacob's face was a mess, it was almost impossible to tell that he was human, it was just a mess of blood and flesh. I didn't feel any remorse, he'd probably be healed in a week anyway. The second thing I noticed scared me, but my mind wasn't working to shout out to anyone.

I saw Saun standing in the woods near the house, everyone seemed to preoccupied to notice him. He saw me, smiled and waved, before turning and running into the woods.

**Annnnd finish.**

**I hope you all liked it, it was hard for me to write but I think I made it work.**

**To clear up any confusion there may be, Bella's 'gift' is incredible speed, meaning that she could hurt Jacob's wolf form. Her hands will be damaged next chapter, she's just too pained to notice. **

**Anyway, with that being said I hope nothing else confused anyone, if it did just ask.**

**Until next time**

**Bai!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Otherside

**Sadly Beautiful**

**I get so tired of writing this, but it's a routine and I don't want to break it, so here you are. Enjoy my pointless rambling and 'whatnot' before you read (and love) the chapter.**

**I'ma reply to a few reviews first, it only really seems to make sense, doesn't it? Asking questions that no one is going to answer, smooth.**

**Dejee - You'd never mentioned it but I'd just always assumed that you loved wolves? Probably your profile picture, or maybe I'm just incredibly intelligent, who knows? Yeah I was kind of sad writing it, to be honest. Bella might live with the Cullen's, you might just find out this chapter. Yeah, I wasn't sure how to explain that bit, I kind of put it off to the wolves being very emotional and vampires already being present... Thanks for your continued support (Insert name here, sucks that you've reviewed every chapter, pretty much, and I don't know your name haha) and I hope you like this one.**

**Guest - Jacob did seem to get off easy in the last chapter but it will all be explained, just be patient. I don't like calling people 'guest' I prefer a name, but ah well. Yeah I'm not going to kill Jacob off, or I haven't decided to yet, but he will be punished, don't worry about it.**

**Redlikeroses- You didn't really review, but you still told me my chapter was really good, which is always nice to hear, hopefully you like this one.**

**On to a slightly more negative note, I got 2000 reviews or so for last chapter but only two reviews, I don't want to be one of those 'writers' who begs for reviews or whatever but that does seem quite low, maybe it's just me, but I like to know what you guys think. I could have 2000 views but only the two people who reviewed may like it, insecure I know. If you'd just consider reviewing, I'd appreciate it, but I won't beg. **

**This chapter was really hard to write, I'm not great at writing from a depressed character's pov. I either write it badly or end up making myself sad because I try and get into that characters head, pathetic I know ^^ Also, in this chapter I wrote Rosalies vampire turning story, I didn't read it from the book and I can't remember it too well, so it's probably really inaccurate, forgive me? I did change it slightly as well, to make it fit with Bella. :3**

**Anyway, had a biology exam today, fun times. I have a chemistry on tuesday as well, so I won't update until probably the weekend after I finish this one. I do have 5 hours next week in a lesson without my teacher with one of my favourite peoples, so it'll be fun.**

**Last thing, I promise. I was reading a Harry Potter fan fiction recently and the author used this, '~xxx~' to show when a length of time had occured. I think that I'm going to do that, so my story flows better. I just explained that really badly but you'll see.**

**:3**

**Chapter sixteen - Otherside**

**Alice POV (Only for a little while, hard to write otherwise)**

I held Bella firmly in my arms, shaking from what I'd just seen. Had my girlfriend, sweet, kind, gentle Bella, just punched a crater into Jacob's face. He was a fucking _werewolf_ for God's sake, her hand should be destroyed and be completely beyond recognition, not his face. It just didn't happen that way. Maybe she had a gift, or maybe she was just really really angry.

There were more questions for Carlisle, and not my tired subconscious. I wonder where Carlisle was, I hadn't seen him since Bella's 'incident,' maybe he was moving the body, or simply so fascinated by what he'd seen that he had to do some research now. I silenced that thought instantly, whilst Edward glared, of course Carlisle wouldn't do that. He was probably helping someone somewhere, trying to make it easier for Bella.

_Bella._

I could feel her pain, radiating off her, striking me directly in my chest. Each muffled sob caused a spasm of pain, the only thing that kept me from dropping her in agony was the prospect of her being hurt when I did. She was my mate, I _need _to protect her. Edward rolled his eyes at this, but he quickly stopped when I snarled viciously at him.

I turned to put Bella in her car, but was stopped by an incredibly warm hand tightening on my shoulder. I snarled and growled angrily, unable to do anything with Bella in my arms. The grip tightened, if I wasn't a vampire then the grip would have broken the bones. Being a vampire, it was just unpleasent.

_"Edward, take Bella... Now!_" I mentally commanded him.

He walked over, and took her gently from my arms, cradiling her to his chest. "Put her in the car and make sure she's safe," I commanded. He walked slowly away with Bella, my heart convulsed painfully when I saw them walking away. I sighed knowing it was for the best, I still couldn't accept seeing Bella comforted by someone else though.

I twisted around, grabbed the wrist of the man holding me, and threw him to the ground. I was still holding onto his wrist, which I twisted painfully. Before he had a chance to react, I pressed my foot down hard onto his neck, restricting all movement. Now that he was subdued, I recognised him as the Alpha of the wolf pack.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll snap your wrist off and jam it down your throat. Do you understand?" I told him emotionessly.

"Y-Yes," he managed to splutter out.

I noticed the other wolves moving closer to us, except for Jacob and the two who seemed to have taken it upon themselves to be his bodyguards. I wasn't worried, I didn't know if that was because I was in control or if it was because I wasnted to make them pay for what they'd done to Bella. I paused, deciding it didn't matter.

"What did you want?" I growled, staring at the man beneath my foot.

"I-I..."

I released my foot slightly, allowing him to form more coherent sentences.

"I wanted to tell you that we will punish Jacob and how deeply sorry we all are for what happened." He said calmly, rubbing his throat with his free hand.

I saw red for a second, I wanted nothing more than to reach forward and wrip the filthy bastards head from his body. I stopped myself, I'd never had thoughts like these before. I'd never felt so angry and so willing to end a life, I knew that I had to speak to Carlisle about what I was feeling.

I struggeled to keep my voice steady, " Do you think that you can just say sorry and this will be okay?"

"No of cours-"

I interrupted him by pressing my foot firmly down again, not wanting to listen to his bullshit and excuses. Without a word, I turned and walked away, moving purposely back to the Bella's car. Before I reached it, I was turned around again by a warm hand, rougher this time.

I was face to face with Jacob, who still hadn't fully recovered. He was shaking angrily and his eyes were boring into mine.

"You just assume that I don't care about what I did? That I don't regret it?" He spat angrily.

I didn't reply, I had no reason to. Instead I decided to show him how little I cared about him and anything he had to say. I shrugged out of his grasp and grabbed both his shoulders, before spinning and kicking him in the face, like a gymnist.

He recoiled, shocked.

Before he could do anything to me, he was grabbed forcefully from behind by his two 'bodyguards' and dragged away. I smirked, for the first time in what felt like ages, and used my vampire speed to get to Bella's car. I frowned, seeing her curled up sobbing in the passanger seat, with Edward just standing beside it, looking pained.

"Why aren't you comforting her" I growled at him.

"Blood... The blood." He croaked out.

"Leave. Now." I told him furiously.

He didn't argue and just ran as fast as he could away, not wanting to be around the precious blood he desired.

I climbed into the car and pulled Bella onto my lap. I drove like this for the entire journey, even if it was awkward and hard to do. She didn't say anything, I didn't know if she was asleep or simply just not caring enough to speak.

I was pained for her, I felt everything she did. All her pain was my pain, part of the mating bond. I would do anything to make her feel better, anything... If she asked, I'd go back and rip Jacob's head off, and use it to kill the rest of the wolves.

I didn't know what to do, I could feel how pained she was. I'm not sure if she knew the extent of how much of her emotions I could feel, but surely she could feel the waves of agony rolling off of her. I suddenly felt very sympathetic for Jasper, this must be how he feels a lot of the time.

~xxx~

Bella hadn't done anything for a week, she'd just sat there on the bed in my room. I didn't know what to do, Carlisle was suggesting moving her to a hospital for therapy or some other method to help her cope with what happened. I didn't want that to happen but I wasn't sure how else she could get better, so we posed the question to her.

For the first time in what felt like ages, I saw emotions flicker on her face when we asked. I saw confusion, followed by fear and then anger. She flat out refused, and turned her back to us, refusing to listen to our reasoning.

Edward walked in, and told us both that we should leave. He said it too quietly and quickly for Bella to be able to understand what was being said. Once we were in the hall, he adressed us both.

"I can't even explain the pain she's in, her thoughts are erratic and extreme. We need to do something soon, she's 'fading' away, metaphorically of course. I'm afraid that if she isn't snapped out of this soon, she'll just die inside of herself...

Carlisle and I shared a look, knowing how serious this was. I was thinking frantically trying to think of anything that I could do to try and save her, I was drawing blanks at every angle I took though. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"Rosalie..." I exclaimed quietly.

The two men in the hall eyed me oddly, I was too frantic to explain. I knew that Rosalie could at least try and give some perspective to Bella, or at the very least bitch at her for so long that she would have no choice but to snap out of her depression.

**Bella POV**

_Some people say that time flies when you're having fun, I don't doubt that this is true, but time also passes quickly when you just don't care anymore._

It'd been about two weeks since c-ch... Since he died. I'd been struggiling but recently things had gotten a lot worse. I had no appetite, no desire to do anything. The only thing that kept me going was Alice... I'd been so bad to her.

I didn't know what to do, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. I felt constantly numb, the pull I had to motivate me to do things, seemed to have been snapped and there didn't seem to be a way to make it reappear. So, I was forced to sit here, alone with my thoughts. I'd barely spoken to anyone, not after what I'd said to Alice, I figured she'd just had enough of me.

I remember what happened after I'd gotten home, although I wish that I could burn the memory, forget about that day entirely.

_Alice set me down in the living room, on the sofa. She knelt down beside me and took my hands, looking me deeply in the eyes. _

_"Bella... I'm so sorry, nothing I say will make this alright. I just wish that none of this had happened." She said sincerly, with nothing but love and regret in her voice._

_"You're right... There is nothing you can say." I paused, staring into her eyes, my anger at the whole situation rising. _

_"If I'd never met you, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have a fucking vampire mating bond, my dad would still be alive! I WOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING WEREWOLVES KILLING MY FATHER!" I shouted angrily, all the emotions I'd been feeling came out in that one setence._

_Alice's face had twisted painfully, the full force of my words hitting her. She muffeled a sob and tried to reach my hands, I slapped them away. I didn't want to be consoled by the person who caused all of this._

_"I hate you." I whispered, before running out of the room._

She forgave me instantly of course, part of the mating bond I guess. I regreted it all instantly, I apologised quickly, not wanting to spend another moment apart. Alice held me while I cried, then when I was finished, she still held me. It became sort of a routine for the few days after the 'incident' which is what we had decided without discussion to call what had happened.

I didn't cry now, I didn't really do anything. I felt numb and empty, like I had no reason to do anything. Alice kept telling me that wasn't true but I couldn't find it in myself to believe her. I hadn't been back to school since what had happened, I couldn't face the sympathetic looks, the whispering, just everything.

I couldn't face anything.

I bet Edward was having a field day with these thoughts, he was usually moping anyway so I'm sure he's used to it. I sighed, even making fun of Edward when I'm sure he's listening had lost all appeal to me. What am I doing with myself?

Before I could continue my train of soul destroyingly demeening and depressing thoughts, there was a knock on the door. I turned slightly, not getting up from my place on the matress, not seeing the point. I didn't say anything, so whoever was at the door just waited for a while, they seemed to finally give up waiting for a reply, and opened the door.

Rosalie, huh? She was the one person in the family who I hadn't expected to see, the person who I'd barely seen since the incident. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, she just stood at the door staring at me. After a few more minutes, she spoke.

"You look worse than I'd imagined, Alice had explained it but I hadn't expected you to look quite so... What's the word... Empty?"

I didn't say anything, I was just waiting for her point. I assumed she'd come in here to try and make me feel bad and somehow that would wake me up from the stupor that everyone seemed to think I was in. No one understood exactly what was happening to me, the one constant thing in my life was gone, I had no clue what to do.

Rosalie stepped into the room tentatively, and made her way to where I was sitting. She sat beside me and pulled me into her lap, much like Alice would have done. This felt a lot more sisterly though, so I knew that Alice wouldn't get jealous or anything.

"You're the only one in the family who hasn't heard the story of my re-birth, so to speak, and I thinks that it might help you." She told me. I finally knew why she was here, I wasn't sure if what she was going to tell me would help but it was worth a shot. I had to ask her something beforehand though.

"I thought you didn't like me?" I asked shyly, afraid of the blonde's response.

"I'm very protective of my family, I didn't trust you when you first got with Alice, especially when she told you that she was a vampire. I was afraid that you would hurt us in some way, which is the worst thing imagineable to me, that anyone one of them, including you, were to get hurt. But seeing how Alice is now, when you're like this, I know how deep your bond is and I feel oblidged to try and help my _sisters_."

It was the longest speech I'd heard from her, I was flattered that she considered me as one of her sisters. I realised that I thought of her the same way, she'd always been the big sister to me, even when we weren't on great terms.

"I think of you as my big sister, I always have... I'm sorry for what I'm doing to everyone, I'm trying my harde..."

She interrupted me, pressing her finger to my lips to stop me. "Don't apologise, there's no need. Just listen." She paused for a moment, before beginning the story of her origins.

"I came from a fairly wealthy family but my parents always wanted more. I guess that's where I got some of my traits, anyway, they were lovely people but their pursuit for money and power often conflicted with my desires. My father worked at the local bank, owned by the King family.

My fathers boss had a son, around my age, who was looking for a wife. My parents were determined to set us up, even though I was adamant about not getting together with him. They wouldn't have any of this, so they continued to try and set us up.

One day they sent me to the bank, they told me to dress in the most expensive, best looking dress I have. They used the pretense that my father had forgotten his lunch, I fell for it of course, not realising that was just an excuse.

I arrived at the bank, got his attention, his affection. He started sending me roses, giving me gifts, in an effort to claim my heart. My parents forced me to marry the man, I tried to refuse but had no choice.

The marriage was happening as soon as possible, probably so I didn't have enough time to try and find a way out of it. The night before the ceremony, I went to my best friends house, to visit her and her husband. I stayed there for a while, it was late by the time I had to go home, but they didn't want me to go alone, so they offered to come with me.

We were walking to my home, when I saw my fiancé and his friends. They were all staggering, obviously drunk, I could smell the stink of alcohol from across the street. I remember one of them calling from across the street, something about me being his wife. He agreed and they all commented how attractive I was.

If I'd known what was going to happen, I would have turned and ran. The next comment chilled me to the bone, 'I can't tell if she's attractive when she's wearing so many clothes...' That comment still haunts me.

They all moved towards me, knocking my friends over. They grabbed me, pulled my clothes off and... and... I won't make you listen to that part. The worst bit of this story, was that they killed my friends and left me to die, and I can't even remember their fucking names... It's been so long, too long."

She hadn't looked at me for the entirety of her story, but now she turned to me. Tears were trailing down her cheeks, I moved my hand to wipe them away but she stopped me. "I'm fine, I just don't like re-living those memories, I had to though."

As sorry as I felt for her, her story had helped. It made me realise that everyone in this family had their problems, everyone does, and mine are not more important than theirs and if they were strong enough to get over them, then so could I.

In that second I realised, I'd been hurting everyone around me. I'd hurt Alice, everything I felt so did she, and she couldn't even remember her human life. I'd been hurting Edward because he was forced to listen to my depressing thoughts. Everyone else, I'd hurt everyone.

I stood up and offered Rosalie my hand, "Lets go downstairs."

~xxx~

School, for the first time in a month. I'd recovered well enough that I could go back, not that I was excited to, but it was for the best. I needed normality. I wasn't over the fact that my dad had died, I could think about it now, but it wasn't as though I had nothing to live for anymore.

Alice had been off for as long as I had, she stayed outside my room for the entirety of my meltdown, until I finally became normal again and let her in. Even then she didn't go back to school, prefering to stay home and help me recover.

I'm sure the mating bond that we had wouldn't have let her go when I was in pain and needed help, I like to think she wouldn't have even if it didn't have that affect though.

Alice had helped amazingly, she'd been there for me completely. I hadn't expected anything else from her but it was still very appreciated. Alice snaked her arm around my waist, pulling me along to the car with me. She'd promised me that she'd be there with me for the entire day, she'd even transfered to all my classes, so she could make sure I was okay and keep me from going crazy.

This was the one thought that kept me walking forward, I didn't want to disappoint her, I wanted her to be proud of me, so I kept my head high and kept walking forward. My insecurites, grie fand doubts were still there but for the moment, I was happy to ignore them.

Alice picked me up, bridal style, and carried me the remaining distance to my car. We'd both decided it would be better for us to ride on our own today, prefering to be alone. I'd been accepted into the Cullen family as though I was one of Carlisle and Esme's own children, they'd been happy to offer me a place to stay after Charlie died. They were finalising the adoption process now, I was going to be in their family, for real.

I was beyond happy that I'd finally be able to live with Alice, to share something with her, even if it's just a last name. I didn't like the circumstances that my adoption happened in, but I tried not to think about that and just focus on the good things about it. I remember Alice's squeal of excitement when Carlisle proposed that I stay with them, permenatly. She reacted before I'd even said yes, she claimed that she knew what I was going to say because of how close we were.

I caught sight of myself in the driver side mirror of the car when Alice was strapping me in. I lost a lot of weight when the 'incident' first happened, now I was looking a lot healthier than I had. My cheek bones were more prominent then they had been and I was thinner all over, but I guess that was to be expected, I still looked better than I had before.

Alice was in the seat beside me almost instantly, I knew first hand how fast people could move. I silenced my thoughts instantly, don't think about what happened. Even the prospect of the fact that I probably, oh who was I kidding, the prospect of the fact that I had a gift was something that didn't excite me.

I thought that if I ever became a vampire, I'd want to have a gift, but finding out I have a gift now was a bit surreal. I shook my head, trying to clear my head. Alice was watching me with a cautious expression, I realised that I'd just been staring at the steering wheel.

"I'm fine," I told her. She eyed me wearily, "Seriously, I'm a lot better than I was, I won't have a meltdown again." She seemed satisfied with my answer, she took my hand and kissed it lovingly. She held it like this for a few more seconds, before I coughed.

"I think I need my hand to drive, don't you?" I asked, causing her to duck her head in embarrassment.

She released my hand and I quickly pulled out, losing myself in the feeling of the car. I drove quickly, but not so fast that we got to school in a short time, I wanted time to prepare myself mentally before hand.

Even though I was driving conservetantly, we arrived much faster than I would have liked to. We sat in the car for a second, Alice was eyeing me intently, making sure this was what I wanted. She took my hand again, squeezing it encouragingly.

I looked at her for a second, before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. This was the first kiss we'd had since the 'incident' and I realised how much I'd missed it. I pulled away quickly, "Lets go." I said confidently.

We both stepped out of the car, to a symphony of muttering, whispers and gasps. Same shit different day, I thought. Alice was with me all the way, holding onto my hand in support and glaring angrily at anyone who turned our way.

She was the only thing that kept me here, my brain was screaming at me to turn and run. I knew I couldn't do that to Alice though, so I just kept walking forward.

"Well, this is nice." I whispered sarcastically into her ear. I felt more like my old self, probably a familiar environment that wasn't the Cullen house. She laughed, the sound causing my heart to flutter, something I'm sure hadn't gone unnoticed.

The bell went just as we arrived at our first lesson, I was thankful for our timing. The stares were beginning to get to me, even with Alice's help. I couldn't help feeling that this was eerily familiar to when Alice and I had come out with our relationship. I chuckled to myself at the memory of that, remembering how scared I was about the reactions I was going to get.

Alice and I walked, hand in hand, to the teachers desk and explained about Alice transfering to the class and my absence. Being a small town, everyone knew about what had happened. The teacher didn't stop us as we explained though, but she did shoot me a sympathetic look.

She directed us to two seats, side by side at the back. We thanked her and sat down, the rest of the lesson passing in a blur. The second lesson was much the same, although Edward was in this one and he seemed to have taken upon himself to try and be distracting as possible.

As entertaining as it was to watch Alice mentally insulting Edward and his mock hurt reactions, I did want to actually learn about protein synthesis... Who am I kidding, this is way more fun. Time passed by quickly and soon it was lunch, we left the room laughing and joking with each other.

I felt... Good. For the first time in almost a month I felt like I was complete again, this is where I belonged, on the arm of my girlfriend laughing with my family. We walked into the lunch room and looked over to our normal table, Rosalie had already got me a tray of food, so we went straight to the table.

I knew something was off when we sat down, Emmet was sitting stiffly and Rosalie looked positively terrifiying.

"What happened?," I asked them seriously.

No one spoke for a few seconds, but I felt Jasper shooting out waves of calm. When he deemed that I was calm enough, he nodded subtly to the others, the gesture wasn't lost on me though.

"Jessica and Lauren have been saying _stuff _about you, insulting you and your father..." Rosalie told me, Alice had tightened on my arm and was shaking furiously.

"What did they say?" I asked, my voice surprisingly calm.

"I heard a few things but I'm not going to repeat them... The nicest thing she said was that your 'lesbianness' was so disgusting that it killed Charlie." I heard Alice gasp next to me, and a Emmet whispering angrily.

I saw red, I didn't care about any of the consequences. I stood up and walked over to Jessica's table, ignoring the protests from my family. I stopped when I was face to face with Lauren and Jessica.

"I heard what you said..." I said to them both. They turned to look at each other, clearly enjoying what was happening. I leant forward, as though I was going to whisper into Jessica's ear, before launching my fist at her face.

With a satisfying crunch, she fell backwards, blood pouring out of her nose. Lauren stood up to help the other girl, and was rewarded with a punch to the jaw, flooring her as well.

I laughed, and walked back to the table. I took Alice's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on Alice, let's go somewhere else."

**Well... That was the worst chapter I've ever written. I'd delete it but it's 5000 words and I don't want to have to re-do this. Ah well, I hope you guys enjoyed this anyway. If you'd tell me what you think, it'd be nice.**

**I'm not going to spell check or proof read this, if you see a spelling mistake, just correct me in your head and keep reading:3 **

**I'll try and update as soon as I can...**

**Until next time, have fun.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Surreal

**Sadly Beautiful**

**Thanks for the kind words for the last chapter. After I brought it up the amount of reviews I'd been getting doubled. I mean going from two to four isn't that impressive but it's nice that they improved after I mentioned it, I won't beg for them but I do like knowing what you think. I'd also like to hit 100 soon :)**

**If I switch tenses or into different persons, I sincerely apologise. Just writing this authors note, I've switched tenses twice and gone from first person to third three times, I deleted it but still, not good. Apart from that, I don't think that they'll be any errors, or I'll do my best to make sure there won't be. **

**I will spell check and edit this chapter before I upload it, I didn't last time and I know for a fact that I'd made a few errors, ah well. Oh, and the urge to use British termonology, as opposed to America, is quite strong so if I slip from saying 'movies' to 'films' then forgive me, or any other words :)**

**I'ma (No that's not a word) reply to a few reviews first, interact with the people who read this story, nothing major but it's fun to do.**

**Dejee - Yeah I loved writing that part as well, even though Jessica and Lauren are portrayed badly in every fan fiction in the history of fan fictions, I still like it. Bella had a lot going on and didn't mention it, her father died so we'll let her off. There'll be time for that, maybe this chapter? Who knows? I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Crazy heart 101 - Thanks for the kind words, I'm glad you're enjoying the story, it's becoming something that I just love to do, and I'm glad you like it. I'm glad that Rosalie could help Bella as well, there are so many stories where there is a bad relationship between the two of them, it's repetitve to read, as fun as it is. Which is why I'm trying to make it a good relationship between the two of them.**

**Teampara55 - Thanks, I'm glad that you like it. Yeah Charlie dying was a hard scene to write, even though it was sad I think that in the long run it will help the story progess and add some depth to the characters, they can't always be happy they have to have their lows as well. I always love writing about Lauren and Jessica getting punched or threatened in some way, it's just fun to do, so expect some in the future, those bithes don't learn? Well, the next update is right NOW! **

**Timelessreader - Thanks, I think it's interesting too!**

**Anyway, that was a long authors note... Most of you probably skipped this but ah well, I hope you like the chapter. I think that this chapter could be a good one, just a feeling I have when I'm writing it, edited this in half way through because I can. I want this one to be the longest chapter yet, it's my goal and I'm determined to reach it. As always the chapter name means nothing at all, you don't even need to read it, anyways :3**

**Chapter seventeen - Surreal**

**Bella POV**

I pulled Alice into the parking lot, urging her forward occasionally with gentle tugs of her arm and soft murmers of encouragement. She didn't complain once, I was just impatient, wanting to get away from the murmuring and staring.

Now that I was away from everyone, the adrenaline had lessened and I felt guilty. I knew that I shouldn't, they deserved everything they'd gotten to them and more but I couldn't help regretting it. I'd never been a confrontational person, I'd always been more of a background kind of girl, never getting into any situation that could lead to a fight.

I guess that's another thing that's changed, my life was a long list of change it seemed. I couldn't bring myself to complain, even through everything that had happened, I still had Alice and that made everything worth it. Slightly depressing thoughts but at least I wasn't saying them out loud, I knew it would just make Alice worry about me more. I was getting better but it was hard sometimes to stop myself from thinking like this, at least I knew how lucky I was, that's got to count for something?

I shook my head to clear my brooding thoughts, I looked at Alice and ran my hand nervously through my hair. What were we going to do now, was I too sudden when I said that we should leave? Would she...

My thoughts were cut off when Alice suddenly spinned me and pressed her lips to mine, the kiss started gentle but I quickly deepend it. We stayed like this for a few minutes before she pulled apart, giving me time to breathe.

"I'm so proud of you for standing up for yourself Bella," she told me sincerely, pulling me deeply into a hug. I didn't know what to say, so I just snuggeled deeper into her, enjoying her unique scent.

After a while we pulled apart, she kissed my nose, causing us both to erupt into a fit of giggles. When the laughter had subsided, which took longer than it should have, Alice leaned close to me and whispered seductively into my ear.

"So what are we doing today then?" She ran her tongue over my ear lobe as she said this, causing me to shiver. I had to wait a moment to collect my breathing before I replied, she was staring at me expectantly, cocking her head to the side in amusement and curiousity.

"I-I was thinking that we could go somewhere and just talk or something?" I mumbled incoherently, suddenly embarrassed by my feeble suggestion and embarrassed by Alice's flirting. There wasn't even anything to be embarrassed about, she was my girlfriend but I guess old habits die hard.

She studied me for a second, confused about why I was clearly embarrassed and self concious. She opened her mouth to say something, thought about it and changed her mind closing it awkwardly. I smiled inwardly at this, I think it's endearing how cautious she is about hurting my feelings or saying something she'll regret, it's better than just blurting things out like I do.

I do wish that she would say the things she wanted to though, or at least say them at the time. She often thought about saying something and eneded up bringing it up later, I like the fact that she is able to talk to me about serious things but I wish that it was faster. I hate that she feels like she needs to treat me like I'm so fragile, I suppose that I've done nothing to show her that it isn't true, but still...

I need to do something to show her that I'm not as fragile as she thinks I am, my perfomance recently had probably painted a pretty bad picture in her mind, I needed to undo that quickly. Alice replied quickly, I'd been thinking so hard that I'd almost forgotten what she'd said, she had said it very fast and mumbled, so she was clearly shy about what she'd said. I decided to play with her a bit.

"What was that Alice, I didn't quite catch it." I said playfully.

She bit her lip shyly, she looked incredibly adorable when she did that, I felt my heart flutter. She promptly stuck her tongue out when she heard that, trying to show me she wasn't going to be played with.

"I said, that it sounds like fun but anything that I do with you is always going to be fun..." She told me shyly, I'm sure that if she could blush then she'd be bright red by now. In her defence, I was blushing furiously by now, I'd still not gotten used to her casual flattering.

"Well then, lets go!" I said enthusiasticly, walking past her to the door. I stole a quick kiss when I thought she wasn't paying attention, before climbing inside and taking my seat behind the wheel.

We both sat there for a second, before both turning slowly to each other.

"Umm..." I said lamely.

She giggled at me before poking me playfully, "We didn't exactly say where we were going did we?" she joked.

I giggled and nodded my head shyly, suddenly unsure about what we were going to do. I was still excited though, any extended period of time with Alice was sure to be one of my happiest memories.

"We could go to see a movie and then go to dinner?" I asked, nervously.

"That sounds amazing, you can choose the movie and I'll choose the restaraunt we go to?" She said enthusasticlly. I think that she was just trying to show me that I didn't have to be nervous about asking her on a date. I blushed and nodded before putting my keys into the car.

The bell rang just as I was pulling out of the parking lot. I saw Jessica and Lauren both walking slowly out of the canteen and cradiling their faces. I rolled down my window and pressed down on the horn button to get their attention, before waving cheekily and speeding away.  
Alice and I both burst into a fit of laughter for a few minutes.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, both of us comfortable just to be in each others presence. After a while Alice started playing songs off her i-pod and singing along, I couldn't even compare to her voice so I just listened to her in silence, marvelling at her voice. She sung about two pitches higher than the actual song was, but this just made it sound that much better. It wasn't like most high pitched voices, painful to the ears and generally annoying, this voice sounded heavenly.

I kept listening to Alice singing but I felt my attention drifting to the movie list that I'd seen months ago, hoping that something I remember might still be showing. I remember seeing something about vampires, but I wasn't sure if that was insensitive or not. I was debating asking her whether she'd mind watching it but she spoke before I had a chance.

"Just ask the question, when you're thinking hard your tongue sticks out adorably, and you keep opening and closing your mouth."

"If you must know, I was wondering what the etiquette was for taking your vampire soul mate to see a movie based on evil vampires. And yes, you are my soul mate." I told her, trying to make my voice as stern as possible, failing miserably.

She laughed and ducked her head shyly, pausing a moment before she replied.

"I'm really your soul mate?" She asked timidly, almost fearing my response.

"Of course you are, you're my mate, my lover, my soul mate. Mine, forever." I told her seriously, before adding playfully, "Back to the important issue, vampire movie, yes or no?"

"I don't know what to say, that's the nicest thing anyones ever said to me. From the bottom of my heart I love you, you give me a reason to live. My undead heart beats for you, forever, always, together."

"Oh and yes, vampire movies are fine." She finished lamely.

I laughed but didn't have a chance to reply, because we'd arrived at the movie theatre. My hands started sweating furiously and I started fidgiting before we'd even got into the parking lot. I saw Alice look at me from the corner of her eye but thankfully she didn't say anything about my sudden anxiety.

I climbed out of the car and basically sprinted to the other side of the car to open the door before Alice did, trying to be a'gentlemen.' Alice could have easily gotten out of the car, ran around it a few times then got back in and out before I'd opened my door, but she didn't, probably wanting to let me attempt to make this date perfect, something that I was determined to do.

I linked my arm through Alice's and led her into the movie theater. I turned to her and kissed her on the cheek, before pulling her over to buy our tickets. The man behind the counter looked about fifteen and gawked openly at Alice, not even trying to be subtle about it.

Grinding my teeth in frustration, I forced myself to be polite and asked for two tickets to 'Dracula - A reimagining.' The man-boy- behind the counter nodded dumbly and handed the tickets over to me, still not looking away from Alice's face. I snatched the tickets away from his hand and laughed at him.

"You're pathetic, stop eyeing my girlfriend." As if to prove my point, I pulled Alice into a heated kiss. I didn't look back over to the 'man' behind the counter but I could feel his eyes boring into the back of the head, as well as several others.

"You probably couldn't hear it, but I think I heard his penis explode..." Alice told me, smiling warmly. I laughed along with her, happy that she hadn't overreacted to my jealousy, not that I thought that she would have.

A thought struck me, would it be inappropriate for me to get some food for the movie, or because Alice can't eat would that be rude, we're also going to dinner after this, albeit an early dinner. Popcorn, would that be rude... I don't know but I was hungry.

"This is going to sound really awkward," I started sheepishly, "but is it okay if I get some popcorn and a drink, I know that you don't need to and it doesn't smell very appealing to you and it's probably rude and-"

She cut me off, pressing her lips to mine before whispering quietly in my ear that it was fine, before dragging me to the food counter to select my food and pay. The man behind the counter was as affected by her as the last was, but he got the message not try anything when Alice glared daggers at him and laced her fingers through mine.

It's probably vain and shallow but I liked the thought of Alice showing everyone that she was mine, and that no one else was aloud to even look at her. I guess that she was, in a way, because of the whole mating process that we were in, the whole mating process that I _loved._

She released her hand from mine and handed me in the popcorn and the pepsi -the drink I ended up choosing- and smirked.

"You're being the gentlemen for this part of the date, you can carry your own food."

I smiled at her childishness and couldn't resist pouting, even though I really didn't mind. She studied me for a second before reaching over and taking the popcorn from me, she held it one handed and linked her fingers through mine again.

She stuck her tongue out at me and stated plainly, "All healthy relationships involve comprimises." I laughed and ruffeled her hair affectionatly, before gently tugging her towards the door to the screen where Dracula was playing.

I stumbled inside, having tripped almost as soon as I entered the dimmed hallway. Alice managed to catch me without spilling the popcorn or my drink, something which, if she wasn't a vampire with amazing reactions, would have been very impressive. I was still grateful, it just wasn't as impressive as it could have been.

Alice led me to our seats, not trusting me to walk in the darkness apparently. We'd booked one of the 'love seats' at the very back of the theater so we could watch in private and cuddle up to each other, which I was very much looking forward to.

I sat down first, quickly putting my drink and popcorn, which I'd taken out of Alice's hands, in their respective places before pulling Alice gently into my lap, curling into her. I inhaled her scent, sighing contently, she giggled at this gesture but didn't protest, I think she enjoyed it.

We sat like this for a while, just enjoying each others company while we waited for the movie to start.

The screen dimmed and showed the words 'Dracula' in blood red writing, I hadn't even seen any trailers, I guess I'd been too preoccupied with Alice.

~XXX~

"What did you think?" Alice asked me as we stood up.

"It wasn't too bad, they didn't show the vampire as a sexy short goddess, so it wasn't accurate," I said shyly, ducking my head.

Before Alice could reply, she stiffened and stopped moving. This limited my momevement because she was holding my hand, so I just stood there dumbly. After a while, she relaxed and started moving again.

"We're going to have to cut this date short," She sighed.

"Why?" I asked, feeling rejected.

"We've got a meeting with the prinipal about our behaviours."

**Much much shorter than I wanted, I've such a surreal, hectic weekend and haven't feel like doing this. Not going to spell check or anything either, forgive me?**


End file.
